Happily Ever After Put on Hold
by candylady2m
Summary: This is the sequel to "Brian and Justin: Together Forever, At Last". It picks up right where that story left off. The gang experiences a horrible tragedy. There isn't any time for sex in this story, so if that is all you are after, just stop reading now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: There's an accident**

As the limousine is slowly moving down the path from the house, Brian notices a police car coming up from the opposite direction.

"Brian, why would the police be here? You didn't do anything illegal to get us married did you?"

"Not that I fucking know of. I guess we better check it out. We better not miss our fucking flight, or I'll be sending a bill to these assholes."

As the cruiser passes Brian tells the driver to turn around.

When they get back to the house Michael and the rest see the cop car, with the limo right behind it and get curious.

Brian gets out of the limo at the same time as the two officers exit their squad car.

"Can I help you officers? I'm trying to go on my honeymoon, so please make this quick."

"We're sorry to interrupt things", the first officer states. "I guess everyone had their cell phones off for the occasion." The second officer adds, "We're looking for a Mr. Brian Kinney or a Mr. Michael Novotny."

"Mikey", Brian shouts, "What have you done to warrant a police visit. Don't you know I'm trying to get to fucking Ibiza?"

Michael comes down the steps followed by everyone else.

"I'm Brian Kinney and that's Michael Novotny-Bruckner", he points. "What's going on?"

Michael walks up as the first officer says, "There's been an accident. You two were listed as the emergency contacts. We called Mr. Novotny's house and we were given this address by your son."

Brian feels like someone just punched him in the stomach as he comes to the realization. "Fuck! It's Mel and Linz."

The second officer confirms it. "Yes, one Melanie Marcus, Lindsey Peterson-Marcus and two small children; one boy and one infant girl."

By this time word is spreading through the crowd and Debbie & the gang step forward. "What happened?" she asks.

The first officer spoke, "They were driving through an intersection when a semi-truck ran the red light and slammed into them and flipped the car several times."

"Holy shit!" seems to come from everyone at the same time.

"Are they hurt badly? What hospital did they get taken too?" Michael is quick to ask.

Back to the second officer, "I am very sorry to have to inform you that Ms. Marcus was pronounced dead at the scene. It seems that she took the brunt of the collision. Ms. Peterson-Marcus' head was slammed through the passenger side window. She was unconscious but alive when they took her to the hospital. The children seemed to have been restrained very well. They had some lacerations due to broken glass, and possibly some bruising or broken bones. They were alert and responsive at the scene. They have all been taken to UPMC. If you follow us, we have another squad car at the end of the road. We'll try to get you there as quickly as possible."

"Let's go! I think we can all fit in the limo. Mikey snap the hell out of it. We have to go." Brian barks

Debbie shakes her son and they all head for the limo.

"I'll stay here and clear everyone out" Emmett suggests. "As soon as everyone is gone, I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Em", Justin says as he climbs into the car.

While the trip seems like it is taking forever they all begin to talk.

Michael is finally coming out of his shock. "I can't believe it. Did he really say that Melanie is dead? How can she just be dead?"

Ben tries to comfort him. "I don't know Baby. We'll find out more when we get to the hospital. Try not to think about it too much."

Brian takes offence to this. "What the fuck are you talking about? Our kids and their mothers were just in a fucking accident. How the Hell are we supposed to not think about it. You're a damn idiot professor."

"Brian, calm down. He's just trying to help. This is hard for all of us. We all thought of Melanie as family." Justin is saying this as calmly as possible in an attempt to cool Brian's temper.

Carl interjects, "Let's all try to stay calm. Saying a prayer for Lindsey and the kids is what you should all be doing right now"

Debbie concurs, "Carl's right" and she begins to pray. Even Brian prays that everyone else is okay. Justin takes Brian's hand and gently rubs his back. He sees the look on Brian's face and the unshed tears in his eyes and realizes that this is probably the way he was the night of the bashing. Nobody says another word for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

As they are driving they see Mel and Lindsey's car being turned over by a tow truck crew. It's all crushed in on the driver's side.

"Oh my God, that's their car! The fact that anyone survived is a miracle." Debbie couldn't keep quite after that sight. "God please let Lindsey and the kids be alright."

"Damn fucking truck drivers, never watch where there going. Stupid asshole, I hope he went flying through the damn windshield and slammed into a concrete wall"

"BRIAN, what good is that going to do. Please don't get so angry, we don't need you to have a heart attack on top of everything else."

"I'm sorry Justin, but I can't help it. I won't calm down until I know my son is okay, Lindsey too."

**Next up will be Chapter Two: At the Hospital. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but Brian and Justin will always be together. Thanks for reading and I hope this story doesn't upset you too much. **

**This is my first foray off the beaten past, so I'm not sure how bad or good you will think it is. Hopefully as I write more stories, I will improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: At the Hospital**

When they arrive at the hospital, everybody rushes in. Michael and Brian race for the desk.

"We're looking for Lindsey Peterson-Marcus and our kids, Gus and Jenny." Brian says impatiently.

"Please have a seat and I'll have someone come out to talk to you" is what the elderly woman behind the desk says.

"The fuck you will. I want to see my son right now. He must be scared out of his fucking mind." Brian is trying hard to think of a reason why he shouldn't throw this woman across the room.

Michael adds, "I'd like to know about my daughter too, Jenny Rebecca. She's just a baby and her mother just died. Please help us, please."

At that moment a doctor comes out through the swinging doors of the ER. "Are you here for Ms. Peterson-Marcus and her children?"

You're damn right we are. Now will you just tell us what the fuck is going on?"

"Why don't you all come over here and sit down."

"Are you fucking kidding me, sit down? Just tell us what the hell is going on. Is Lindsey okay? Are the kids okay? Damn it, tell us something." Brian is choking on his anger.

"When Ms. Peterson-Marcus arrived her head was opened up from the impact with the window and possibly the door frame. Her neck was broken and she had bleeding from her brain into her spinal cord. We were taking her in for surgery when she flat lined on the gurney before we could make it to the O.R. I'm very sorry. We did everything we could, but unfortunately she had sustained too many injuries."

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Are you fucking serious? If you did everything you could, Lindsey would be alive." Brian has had it with this incompetence.

Michael is saddened by this news, but has other things to worry about too. "What about Jenny and Gus? How are they?"

"The children were very fortunate that they were in some of the best safety restraints that are produced today. The baby had a pretty bad cut on her forehead, but we were able to stich it up, and I think she will be just fine. The little boy had some contusions from the safety harness and a few minor cuts. I am more concerned about him emotionally. He seems to be showing signs of traumatization. I think he may have seen his mother's head go through the window."

At this point almost everyone is in tears again.

"Can we see them?" Michael begs. "The baby girl is mine and he is Gus' father." He points to Brian.

"Yes of course. Come with me." He takes them back to the cubicle where they have kept Gus and JR together. Gus is holding JR's tiny hand and saying, "its owkay Jenny, Mommy will find us." Then he starts crying, "Mommy, where arwe you? Mommy, Mommy, I want my mommy!"

Brian can't stand to see his son in this kind of pain. He grabs Gus up in his arms. "Hey sonny boy, come to your old man."

Speaking through the tears Gus pleads with his father, "Daddy, where's Mommy? I want my mommy."

It's okay son. You're okay. Daddy's here." And he rocks him in his arms until Gus falls asleep.

The doctor steps inside the curtains. "I am very sorry to have to ask this, but could I please get one of you to positively ID Ms. Marcus and Ms. Peterson-Marcus."

"I can't do it. There's no way and I don't want to leave JR." He has picked her up and is holding close, fearing that if he doesn't he might lose her.

"As usual, I'll do it" Brian huffs, wondering why he always has to be the strong one. He was closer to Lindsey then any of the rest of them had been to either woman. "Justin, will you stay with Gus? I don't want him to be alone."

"Of course Brian, do you want someone else to go with you?" He questions as he walks over and takes Gus out of Brian's arms. Gus grabs onto Justin's neck and puts his head on Justin's shoulder. He falls back asleep and Justin sits down with him in the chair.

"I'll be fine." Even though he doesn't want to be the strong one, this is the role he has always played.

Down in the morgue, Brian identifies Melanie. When they show him Lindsey he takes her hand and kisses her cheek. Damn it! I can't believe you left me here Wendy and just when I was finally growing up, like you told me to do." A single tear rolled down his face.

When he gets back up to the ER, Justin gives him a comforting look, as if to say, _it's okay if you want to break down. I can be strong for you this time_.

"Where the hell is the doctor? I want to get Gus out of this death trap." He takes Gus back from Justin.

"He said he would be back in a few minutes with discharge papers" Michael answers. "I'm just glad we still have JR's room ready. I know she's just a baby but she'll probably still be scared without her mom."

Justin ponders, "What about Gus? You saw the way he was watching over her. With Mel and Linz gone he's not going to want Jenny out of his sight."

Michael makes a suggestion. "You guys could spend the night at our house so that when Gus wakes up he'll at least see JR. It'll give you time to figure out how to tell him… Fuck! I can't believe they're really gone, just like that. Should we call Lindsey's parents?"

"Yeah, let's tell them that they are finally rid of their dyke daughter. Assholes didn't deserve such a good daughter."

"Brian, is now really the time to be acting like this? I'll call them. You stay with Gus. He's going to need you now, more than ever.

Brian pulls Justin close and kisses him gently on the forehead. "He's going to need us both. Are you up for that?"

"Remember Brian, as long as we're together we can get through anything."

"I think I'm finally starting to realize that, Sunshine."

On his way out of the room, Justin passes the doctor going in.

"Gus and Jenny are officially released. Just keep Gus' cuts cleaned and he should be fine. Jenny will need to come back in about 10 days to have her stiches removed. I would definitely think about getting a therapist for Gus. It's very traumatic for a child his age to lose his mother especially after probably witnessing the accident. Again, I'm very sorry for your loss. The nurse will be in with release papers for you to sign."

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here."

Ted walks in. "Hey guys, I just got off the phone with Larry. You remember him; he was Melanie's old partner. I remembered Melanie telling me he was her lawyer when they asked me to be executor of their estate, in case anything happened. He's going to stop by tomorrow, at Michael's house, to go over all of the details. I know Mel made sure they had a will and all the arrangements made right after Gus was born. I'm sure they updated it when JR was born."

"I can't think about any of that right now. I just want to get my kid out of this place."

Justin returns. "Lindsey's mom wanted to come down here. I told her that there wasn't any point. She said something about taking Gus home to be with them, so he could grow up in a normal house, not the den of hedonism that had been forced on him."

"There's no way those fucking homophobes are coming anywhere near my son. They can go straight to fucking Hell."

"I think I said it a little nicer, when I told them that Gus would be just fine with his father. They didn't even care about JR."

"Well that makes perfect sense. She wasn't blood to them, just the offspring of some dyke who poisoned their daughter. Fucking hate mongers!"

Michael is still an emotional little fairy. "Can you keep it down and not fucking wake up my daughter? Let's just get the hell out of here. Are you guys coming home with us or not?"

"Brian I think you should. Just for tonight. It's what will be best for Gus."

"You mean _we_ should go. I can't handle this shit without you. I guess _what life throws at us _came a lot sooner than you were expecting. You married me for better or for worse, so you have to stay with us."

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out together."

They sign the papers and head out for Michael and Ben's house.

**Next up is Chapter Three: Settling in at Mikey's house.**

**Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Settling in at Mikey's house**

When they get to the house, Ben tells them that he has an air mattress in his camping gear and goes to set it up in the baby's room.

Gus is still asleep, clinging to Brian's neck for dear life. "How am I supposed to tell him about Mel and Linz. It's fucking bad enough to lose one parent, but two at the same time… You're lucky JR is still a baby, Mikey."

"What the fuck does that mean? She lost her parents too."

I'm just saying, she won't remember, so it won't be near as fucking bad for her as it will be for Gus."

"Brian, you're an asshole. You know that?"

"I think I've been called that on occasion."

"Brian honey… I still don't know if that suits you."

"As long as you don't say it in public, I might not rip your balls off."

"It's going to be tough for sure, but unlike most kids who lose their parents, Gus still has you. He knows that you love him. You've never been perfect but what dad is. Certainly not yours or mine. You're a good dad because you love your son unconditionally and you let him know that he can always count on you."

"Justin, it's really amazing how you always see the best in me even when it's not there. I'm a shitty father, always have been. I swore I would never be like my dad, but look at what I've done."

"So you didn't see him as often as you should have. He had two parents. You saw him a hell of a lot more than most sperm donors. You provided everything he needed. You showed up for his birthdays. You made sure he got into a good school. You never wished he had never been born."

"There was that one time right after the birth."

"You know you didn't mean it. Anytime Lindsey asked for anything for Gus, you came through without hesitation, even when that meant giving up your rights. That was the most selfless thing you have ever done, even if I didn't think of it that way at the time. Here let me take Gus and put him on the couch until Ben's done. He's got be feeling really heavy by now."

With Gus now on the couch, Brian starts to feel the soreness in his arms. Gus may only be five, but that's still pretty heavy to hold for that long.

"What's going to happen to Gus now", Brian vents?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, now that Mel and Lindsey are gone…"

"You're not serious right now?"

"Yeah, I fucking am."

"Brian, he's your son, which makes him my step-son, so he will be living with us of course."

"We just got married and you're ready to take on raising my kid?"

"He's _our_ kid now and _yes_ I am. You know I always wanted to have kids some day when you were finally ready, and I knew you would be or I wouldn't have married you. Well, you have no choice now. You have to be ready, because he's already you r son. But hey, if you'd rather I can call Lindsey's mom back. I'm sure she would be happy to take Gus off your hands."

"The hell they will. I'll be damned if those homophobic bastards will ever get near my son as long as I have anything to say about it."

"That's what I thought baby. Oooh, baby, that might work." He gives Brian a hug and kiss to let him know that everything will be okay.

"The fuck you'll call me that ever again. I'll cut your fucking tongue off. I'd rather you stick with old man then that shit."

Michael and Ben come back downstairs. "We have everything set up in the nursery. Sorry about the accommodations. Hunter said you could have his room, but we figured that Gus would want to be with Jenny and you would want to be with Gus."

"Thanks Mikey… you too professor", Brian lets out.

"I'll stay down here on the couch", Justin offers.

"On our wedding night, sleeping in separate beds? I don't think so. Also, what if Gus wakes up in the middle of the night? I won't know what to do."

"Okay, but it's not like we're going to have our wedding night anyways."

"I knew there was a reason I wanted to consummate it immediately. Now you can't leave, for sure."

"I wasn't planning on it, remember."

Brian picks Gus up and they head upstairs. They sleep with Gus between them. Brian leans over him and gives Justin a kiss.

"You really are a good wife. I don't know why I didn't marry you sooner."

"I think you do, and as long as you remember to appreciate this good wife we'll be just fine."

They fall asleep holding hands over Gus' head. This was definitely a new form of cuddling for the both of them. The fact that Brian had ever come to enjoy cuddling with anyone was still a shock to him. Brian Kinney doesn't cuddle he remembers once saying to himself.

**Next up will be Chapter four: The morning after(shock)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Morning After(shock)**

It has been a needed nights rest for Brian and Justin. Justin is surprised that he is the first to wake up. He sees what could be the saddest yet sweetest sight. Gus is snuggled up really close to Brian and Brian has his arms around Gus, holding him tight. Justin reaches for his phone and takes a quick picture.

Brian must have felt this, because his eyes are slowly opening. "Good morning Sunshine. Did you sleep well on this less than luxurious bedding? Not quite fit for a prince like I had planned."

"I slept just fine old man. _Isn't that what you told me to call you?_ He leaned in and gave Brian a kiss, being careful not to squish Gus.

Brian looks down at Gus and all the events from the night before come crashing through. "I still can't believe they're gone. It's fucking crazy."

"I can't believe it either"

Michael pops his head in, already holding JR. "Ben made coffee and breakfast. The lawyer should be here in an hour, and Ted just arrived. Just about everyone else is here too."

Brian isn't interested in seeing anyone, let alone a crowd. "What do you mean? Who's here?"

"Well you know my mom couldn't stay away, so of course Em came for moral support. Then my mom called your mom Justin. I guess she figured with the lawyer and everything we should have what little family we have here with us."

Gus opens his eyes and looks at Brian. "Where's Mommy?" He turns to see Justin. "Where's Mama?"

Michael tries to back out. "I should leave you guys alone." He heads back downstairs.

"Come here sonny boy. Your dear old dad has to tell you something sad that you might not understand." Brian asks him if he remembers the accident from the day before. Gus says, "Uh-huh, Mommy got hurt by the window. Mama and her wouldn't talk to me. The fireman came and got me out of the car. I was scared. He took me and JR in the ambulance with the sirens. I kept asking for Mommy. They wouldn't let me see her. I want my mommy." He is now crying harder than the night before.

"Sonny boy your mommy was hurt really bad and so was your mama. The doctors at the hospital did everything they could to fix them, but nothing worked."

"Is Mommy and Mama broken. Can I tape them back together like Mama did my toy box?"

Brian looks at Justin. He doesn't know what to say or how to make Gus understand. Justin can see this written all over Brian's face. He is so heartbroken over how Brian is struggling to help his son.

Justin looks at Gus. "Come here buddy. What your daddy is trying to say is that your mommy and mama had to go to Heaven to be with God. Their bodies won't be broken there, like they were here."

"When are they coming back?"

"They're not sweetie. Their bodies will only work in Heaven and not here, so they have to stay there."

"Can I go to Heaven and be with them?"

No sweetie because you were lucky and didn't break. You can look at their pictures and we'll all talk about them. Then one day, hopefully not until you are 150 years old, you'll get to see them again."

Brian is fighting tears. He can't believe that Justin is being the strong one for a change. Brian just wants to make his son's pain go away, but he doesn't know how to do it.

"Who's going to take me and JR home if Mommy and Mama are in Heaven?" Brian is amazed at how well Gus is now taking everything after Justin's explanation.

"Well son, you're going to have a new home. You know how I'm your daddy and Uncle Mikey is JR's daddy? Well JR is going to live here with Uncle Mikey and Ben and you're going to come live with me and Justin."

"Am I gonna have two daddies now instead of two mommies?"

"Yeah I guess so. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh, Justin used to always play with me when you had to work. He'd tell me you loved me and played trucks with me. He loves me like all the other kids' daddy's do. Right Justin?"

"That's right honey. I'd be very proud to call you my son. Your daddy and I both love you very much." He gives Gus a big bear hug. "Maybe I can even take you shopping today. You're going to need some new clothes. I bet Daddy would even let us go to the toy store and get some trucks or something to play with. How does that sound?"

"Is it okay Daddy?" He turns to Brian for approval.

"Of course it is, but can Daddy come too?"

"Yeah Daddy, you can come too."

**This was a short chapter, but the next one is longer. Up next is Chapter Five: Reading the will. The boys are left a surprise by Mel and Linz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Reading the Will**

When Brian and Justin get downstairs with Gus everyone is in the living room and the lawyer has just arrived.

Jennifer walks over and gives Brian a hug. "I'm so sorry." She then hugs her son. "Would you like me to take Gus out back while you guys deal with all the legal stuff?"

"Thanks Jennifer. That would be great."

"It's Mom now remember, or Mother Taylor if you prefer."

"Thanks Mom", he changes.

"Come on Gus. Let's go play on the swing set."

Gus looks to her and says, "Are you my grandma now?"

"Would like for me to be your grandma?"

"All the other kids at school have a grandma. They bake cookies and take em places."

"I can bake cookies. What's your favorite?"

"Snickadoodles. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you can be my grandma."

Jennifer tears up, along with Justin, at this declaration. She scoops him up and they head outside.

Inside Larry, Mel and Lindsey's lawyer pulls out the will. "Okay folks, Mel and Lindsey had all of their funeral arrangements made ahead of time. They are being transferred to the funeral home, from the hospital, right now. The funeral is being scheduled for Saturday, to give people time to make arrangements and decide if they want to say anything. Melanie had arranged for her rabbi to lead the service since Lindsey hadn't been terribly religious in recent years. They picked out burial plots and coffins right here in Pittsburg. All you guys need to do is submit the obituaries and spread the word about the funeral.

Lindsey asked that Brian Kinney write her obituary, and Melanie asked that Ben Bruckner write hers. It would help if they got into today, so they can make it into tomorrow's paper." He gives them a minute to process this before he continues.

Justin turns to Brian. "You knew Lindsey better than anyone Brian, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice _dear_ now does it?"

Larry continues. "Rabbi Robinawitz will give Melanie's eulogy, but Lindsey again has asked that Brian Kinney give her eulogy."

"Even now that's she gone; she's still asking me for shit. Why is that not surprising?"

"And just like when she was here, you'll give he anything she asks for old man."

Larry wants to keep going. "Now let's move on to the will. Melanie and Lindsey did not have any considerable worth, but they asked that Theodore Schmitt be executor of their estate. You will have the power of attorney for their bank accounts and the college funds set up for the children. They left what little money they had saved and all their personal possessions as few as they may be, to be evenly divided between the minor children, Gus and Jenny Rebecca. Now as for the welfare of the children. They decided that should they both pass away at the same time, legal guardianship of Jenny Rebecca would go to Michael Novotny-Bruckner and Ben Bruckner. They also agreed that guardianship of Gus would go to Lindsey's parents… sorry that was a test from Melanie to make sure that Brian was listening. "

"Fucking Dykes! She didn't have enough fun sticking it to me when she was alive?"

"Okay, Guardianship of Gus falls to Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor-Kinney. If there is no Justin Taylor-Kinney, the minor child should be removed immediately and placed with Justin Taylor until Brian admits he loves Justin and marries him."

"Melanie again, I presume."

"No that one actually came from Lindsey."

Justin joins the conversation. "I guess it's a good thing you planned that wedding yesterday, or your son might have been raised by one stepford fag instead of a couple of modernly enlightened queers like ourselves. I can't believe Mel and Linz trusted me to raise their son if you were still being an immature little man-whore."

"Why wouldn't they. They figured you would probably be a better parent then the shitty father he already has, and I'm sure you will be. Why else would I have married you if I didn't want to keep you home, barefoot and pregnant?"

"Good to know the asshole hasn't disappeared completely. Otherwise, where would Justin stick his dick?" Debbie quips.

Larry asks, "Can I continue?"

Brian says, "I didn't think there was anything else to discuss."

"Melanie and Lindsey left just a couple of more things. First they wanted everyone; Ted, Emmett, Debbie, Michael, Ben, Justin and yes even Brian to know that they both loved you all a great deal. Now to Michael Novotny-Bruckner and Ben Bruckner, Melanie has left six frozen eggs."

"What am I supposed to cook breakfast for someone?"

"Babe, I don't think they are those kinds of eggs. Let him finish."

"… and to Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor-Kinney, same stipulation applies, Lindsey left six of her frozen eggs."

"Holy shit, Brian can you believe that?"

Brian actually looks a little shocked.

The lawyer finishes. "They wanted you to have the option of more children. They thought with their eggs you could have children that were related, if you wanted the fathers to be different, they also said that this way you could use a surrogate who wasn't biologically related to the child, so you wouldn't have the custody concerns that they had with Gus and Jenny Rebecca. They were just sorry that you can't enjoy the miracle of carrying a child for nine months, yourself."

"Ben can you believe it? We could have another baby, this time maybe a mini you."

"That was a really generous thing for them to do."

Justin is practically speechless, practically. "I've done the research. It's very hard for a gay couple to have biological children without conflicts. Most surrogates use their own eggs so they have a claim on the baby after it's born even if they signed a contract. Adoption is even harder. Michael, you and Ben know that and Hunter was practically an adult when you adopted him."

"Thought about this much, dear?"

"Come on Brian, you knew what you were getting into when you asked me to marry you. Let's not forget the whole barefoot and pregnant comment either."

"That was a joke."

"So you don't want to raise a family with me? Is that what the hell you're trying to say?"

"Would you shut the fuck up? I was just cracking a joke to lighten the mood. Remember the toe headed little blond girl with ribbons. I still think about her whenever I look at you. I wasn't making that up."

"I'm sorry honey. I know you weren't." Justin leans into Brian's chest and gives him a big squeeze.

Everyone in the room is wondering who this toe headed little girl is, but no one is brave enough to ask for fear that Brian will take their head off.

Larry hands both Michael and Brian each a stack of papers. "Here are all the papers you need for the kids and for the egg retrieval should you be so inclined. I think that covers everything. Oh wait, here are their keys that were retrieved from the accident, so you can go and get all of the kids things. He says his goodbyes and leaves.

**I hope this turn of events gave you a little surprise. Up next will be Chapter Six: A New Family Dynamic.**


	6. Chapter Six: A New Family Dynamic

**Chapter Six: A New Family Dynamic**

"This is all so unreal", Michael says. "First that Mel and Lindsey are gone, then we have children to raise and now they give us the gift of being able to have more kids."

Justin agrees. "They were always so good to me. They gave me a couch to sleep on when I needed it. They encouraged my art even when I was ready to give it up. They just accepted me into the family so quickly."

"They did that because they felt guilty that I was such a prick. Lindsey always felt it was her responsibility to take care of me and by default you too."

"I don't care. I just feel fortunate to of had them in my life."

Ted finally speaks. "I think we can all agree on that. They did a lot for all of us at one time or another."

Jennifer looks in and notices that the lawyer is gone, so she comes back in with Gus. He runs over to Justin, "Thanks Daddy!"

Justin is floored that Gus called him daddy so quickly. "For what Gus?"

"For getting me a real grandma. I always wanted one. She's even gonna bake me snickadoodles." Gus never really spent time with Lindsey's parents except when they moved in for a week. Lindsey was so upset by that stay that Gus had never seen them again.

Brian is very relieved that Gus is bonding with Justin _and Jennifer_. He hopes this will help him deal with Lindsey and Melanie's passing a little better.

Brian wants to forget about everything that happened and get out of there. "Thanks for everything Mikey, but we better get going. We have some shopping to do, right Justin?"

"Yeah, we need to get Gus some things. Hey, maybe we can rent a truck tomorrow and go to Toronto, to pick up all of Gus and JR's things. You guys can decide if there is anything else that should be kept, then the rest can be donated to charity.

Mom, maybe you and Debbie could watch the kids for us."

"Sure sweetie, I can do that. How about you Deb?"

"I hate to be Debbie downer, but I don't think you guys should be going anywhere until you have wills of your own."

"MA, what the fu…, sorry kids in the room. What are you talking like that for?"

"Honey, I'm just being realistic. These kids just got all new parents and those parents all leave together on a road trip. What if… God forbid, something happens?"

"She's right" Ben concurs, 'maybe just two of us should go. Justin and I can handle it. We'll call a moving company to help. We can call you guys with any questions. Brian, you and Gus can stay with Michael and JR while we're gone."

"Okay, whatever, I don't really care," Brian says.

"We might have to stay overnight. It's a long trip. Can you survive without me old man", Justin quips.

"I went two month without you. That was agony, but one night I think I can handle. I'm not a total pansy you know. Especially since I know you're coming back this time." Justin slides his arm around Brian's neck and gives him a peck on the cheek, which of course Brian turns into with his lips and makes Justin quiver.

"I know", Emmett says, "We can have a slumber party. It will be just the guys, with no partners. We can give each other facials. Oooh and we can decide how to decorate Gus' new room. Won't that be fun Gus? You're going to have a new room in a really big house."

"Aren't we a little old for slumber parties Em?"

"Are we still queers Teddy? Then we're never too old."

"You guys have got to be fu…"

"BRIAN, you have got to watch your language, now that we're going to have a child around full time."

"Are you kidding? What I say is nothing compared to the sh.., I mean _crap_ I heard from my dad, talking to my face."

"I thought you didn't want to be like your father."

"Maybe I should take Gus back outside." Jennifer asks Debbie if she would like to join them and they go out back.

"I don't want to be like my fucking father, but are you trying to tell me that I can't ever curse. That's bullshit. That's like telling me I can't be queer. I don't think your ass would like that very much."

"Grow up old man. I know you're upset about Lindsey, but you don't need to take it out on me."

"I'm not taking it out on you, you little twat. I just want to know how you think I can stop swearing."

I don't think you can, and I would never ask you to, completely. I just don't think you want to get called into a principal's office because your son says he was just repeating what Daddy says at home."

"Okay, shit, you've made your point."

"Have I, do you think you can watch what you say, just when Gus is within earshot?"

"What choice do I have? I never liked getting sent to the principal's office when I was a kid and that was a lot, so I don't want my son to go through that. I'm not promising anything though. You're probably going to have to call me on it a few hundred times before it works."

"I can do that." Justin wraps his arm around Brian's waist. "So, did I just win our first fight as husband and wife? I can't believe it."

"Don't get used to it. That'll never happen again, and every time I win you'll have to think of new ways to make it up to me in the bedroom."

"I'll make a mental note."

"Good, not would you stop all this fucking around. Let's get Gus, get in the damn fucking car, go to the fucking shithole mall and buy some fucking clothes, before you fucking leave me alone with my son for two whole fucking days, while I deal with all the obituary and eulogy shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, damn and fuck!"

Alright old man, did you get it all out of your system?"

"For now, I suppose. I do however think that we may need to sound proof the wall s to our bedroom, so I have somewhere to let it all out. I also wouldn't want Gus to go to school and tell all his friends how he heard his daddies going at it all night. Shit, having a kid full time is going to be fucking tough."

"And we'll handle it together, so everything will be fine. I'll go get Gus."

**Next up is Chapter Seven: A Trip to the Mall**

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback, I really appreciate it. **

**I'm not sure when this story will end. I'm trying to find a good way to have closure for the story but am finding it difficult. At some point I may just shut it down, like a cliffhanger finale for a show that winds up getting canceled at the last minute. We'll see how it goes.**


	7. A trip to the Mall

**Chapter Seven: A Trip to the Mall**

As they are driving to the mall Justin thinks of something else. "When I get back from Toronto we should probably move into Bri-Tin right away, so Gus has his own room. I'll just decorate the house as we go along, starting with his room and the living room. We'll need some place to sit. The only room done is our bedroom, which by the way did I tell you I absolutely love?"

"I think you showed me."

"The chaise will definitely fit right in there. We need the glass table too, and the shower and the bed."

"No, just the chaise. I can't remove the shower and there have been too many men on that bed or against that table. Don't forget we're keeping the loft, so those things can stay there. However, the chaise is special. I never had any man but you on that chaise, so it's intimate and needs to stay close."

"Here you go again. Gus, did you know that your daddy was such a romantic? I think you're really going to like living with us." Justin thinks it's probably better not to discuss Lindsey right now unless Gus brings it up.

"Just remember…" Brian makes sure to add, "When we move into our new house, you never try to walk right into Daddy's bedroom. Always knock first, okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I'll knock."

Justin puts his hand on Brian's leg to let him know how great he's being with Gus.

When they get to the mall, Justin tells Brian to drive around back.

"What's around back? I don't want my kid wearing any cheap Gap clothes or anything."

"I figured as much, so that's why we're going to Saks. They have Armani for boys. I bought Gus a sweater there once. I know what a brand snob you are."

"Dam… err, I mean dang straight, and my kid only wears the best from now on."

"Good catch. Maybe it won't be so hard for you after all."

"We'll see about that."

As they begin to cross the parking lot to the mall Gus grabs each of their hands proudly and crosses the street with his daddies. When they walk inside Brian notices that people are looking in their direction, but instead of scornful sneers, they seem to be smiling. Nobody ever smiled at Brian when he was with Gus before except for lesbians wanting his sperm. This was different and he realized he kind of liked it.

Justin noticed the people looking and then saw the satisfied expression on Brian's face. "We do make quite a cute family, don't we?"

"I guess we do. I just wish it wasn't under the current circumstances."

"Me too, look there's Saks. Come on Gus; let's go find you some clothes."

"Toys too? You said, right Daddy?" Brian isn't sure who he is talking to so he answers, "Yes, toys too, after we get you some clothes."

They go to the children's department where they are greeted by a nice looking sales girl in her mid-twenties. "Hello, may I help you?"

Justin takes the lead. "Yes please. Our son needs some new clothes and you see my husband is rather particular about what brands he buys."

Brian notices that she's looking at them like they are phony wannabes, looking disheveled in their tuxedos that they are still wearing from the night before. "I know it doesn't look like it, but I DO have quite a bit of money to spend if we can find the right salesgirl to help us."

Justin senses what is going on. "I'm so sorry. We must look an awful mess. We haven't had a chance to go home and get cleaned up or changed. We spent most of last night at the hospital and were lucky to get a few hours' sleep. Our son, Gus, is in need of clothes because all of his are in Canada. There was no point in going home to get changed if he didn't have anything to change in to."

"We don't need to explain ourselves to her. All she needs to know is that my platinum card will go through just fine. Kinnetik made over 10 million last quarter, so I think I can afford to buy some Armani shirts and slacks for my son."

"I'm very sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you. I would be happy to show you the latest line of young men's clothing."

"Don't mind my husband. He's not really a people person, especially this early in the day."

"Hey, stop trying to make excuses for me. It's pathetic."

"Brian, could we not argue in front of Gus. Let's just get him some clothes and get out of here."

"Fine, but don't think we won't finish this later."

"Are you mad Daddy? Did Daddy do something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Gus. I'm not mad and Daddy didn't do anything wrong." He realizes that he will have to watch his temper around Gus too. _Man this parenting shit is hard. I don't know how Lindsey did it._

They pick out an entire wardrobe for Gus; shirts, slacks, socks, underwear, a couple of sweaters and one nice suit. Brian glances to the left and sees a leather jacket that looks like it's just about Gus' size. "Hey sonny boy, would you like to have a jacket like your dear old dad?"

"Uh-huh, then we can match." Gus now looks like a properly dresses young gentleman. He turns to Justin and says, "Do I look good Daddy?"

"You look absolutely fabulous sweetie, doesn't he Brian?"

"Yep, he might even look better than his old man, but don't tell anyone I said that."

"As always, your secret is safe with me. Alright Gus, let's head to the toy store. Do you know what you want to get? Remember we can only get a couple of things. I'm going to go get the rest of your stuff from Canada tomorrow."

"Can I get some Legos and maybe a monster truck? Grave Digger is my favorite."

"Sure Gus, we'll see what they have at the toy store."

"Why should I not be surprised that Mel let him get into monster trucks?"

"Brian, there's nothing wrong with monster trucks if that's what Gus likes, right?"

"Sorry. Monster trucks are great Gus."

They pick out a couple of trucks and a huge Lego set that Justin promises to help Gus build when they get home.

**Next up is Chapter Eight: Gus' First Night with his New Family.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Gus' First Night with his New Family.**

Arriving back at the loft Brian notice that Gus seem to be happy being in farmiliar surroundings. "Hey sonny boy, this is where we will be staying for a couple of weeks, and then we'll move into our new house. You're really going to like it there. Justin's going to make sure that you have a really nice room."

"Daddy, where am I going to sleep? I don't have a room here."

Justin sees that Gus' bright hazel eyes, matching his daddy's eyes, are full of worry. "Don't worry Gus, your daddy and I have camp out here in the living room a bunch of times. For you though, I'll put up a tent. You can sleep in a sleeping bag. It'll be so much fun."

"Can JR camp with me?"

"Remember sonny boy, JR is going to live with uncle Mikey from now on. You'll still see her, just not every day."

"Can Mommy come for a sleepover? We used to build a fort and watch movies."

Brian turns to Justin with a _what do I say_ look on his face. He had hoped that Gus' demeanor all day had meant that he was okay with and understood what had happened to Mel and Lindsey. He realizes that he was wrong. Even though he had finally admitted his true feelings to Justin and had married him, Brian just isn't good in highly emotional situations. He has always left the touchy feely shit to Justin. Thank God he is here.

Justin grabs a hold of Brian's hand in support. He put his other hand around his waist and gives Brian a expression that says _go ahead, you can do this._

"Gus come sit with your old man on the couch." Brian and Justin walk with Gus and sit down on the sofa. Brian picks Gus up and puts him between himself and his new husband, Gus' new father. _Justin will never think of him like a step-son. _"I know it's hard to understand soony boy, but you can't ever see mommy again in person. I've got a picture of her that Justin drew a while back. Maybe we can make a copy of it so you can look at it whenever you want."

"Do you have a picture of Mama too?"

"Why would I have a picture of her?" _Shit, she was his mother too. _"I mean I knew your mommy a lot longer than your Mama, so I don't think I have any pictures of her. But I;m sure Justin will bring a lot of pictures back when he goes to get your stuff, from Toronto, tomorrow."

"Sure, I'm going to bring back all of your things. We'll probably keep them in boxes until we move into the new house." He wants to get Gus' mind onto something else so when he continues he says, "Maybe you and I can paint your new room together. There's a special paint we can use, so you will be able to draw on the walls and it won't hurt anything. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, I like to draw."

"How about we get you one of my scetch pads and some colored pencils so you can draw us a picture? That way your daddy and I can get cleaned up. Can you be a good boy and just stay at the table and draw, while Daddy and I take a shower?"

"Yes Daddy. Can I have a snack while I draw?"

"How about I cut you up an apple? Brian why don't you make sure the door is locked and go start the shower. I'll be in in a minute."

"Yes Dear." Brian does as he is told, even though he's usually the one giving the orders. Justin is definastely the only one who can get away with telling him what to do without suffering dire consiquences. _When the hell did I become so subservient? Oh well I guess I better do as I'm told._

Justin gets Gus all set up at the table with his drawing tools and his apple, then he goes to join Brian in the bathroom.

"You really are fucking fantastic with him. I don't know how I would have handled any of this without you here to help."

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out then, isn't it? Now how about you let me relieve some of that tension? We're going to have to confine our personal activities to the shower for a while, so it won't be that often. Don't worry though because we can take care of the backlog when we move into Bri-Tin."

"Sure, that sounds good." Brian says with more than a hint of dejection in his voice.

Justin can't stand to see Brian like this. He has always been the one to look after Justin and everyone else for that matter. _We're married now for better or for worse. I guess this is part of the worst and it's not fair for me to not be there for my soul mate when he's done nothing but be there for me._

"Come on honey, you don't have to do a thing. Let me take care of you for a change." He slowly removes Brian's clothes and them his own. He takes Brian by the hand and leads him into the shower. He begins to gently lather soap over Brian's entire body. It isn't until he turns Brian so his chest is against the shower wall and he, his doting wife, is beiging to enter him that he finally feels Brian relax and actually respond to his touch. "I'll top you this time. You just relax and take it. I guarantee you will feel better by the time I am done."

"That sounds nice Sunshine. I could definitely use the break." Brian just leans on the wall and takes what Justin is giving him.

Thankfully Justin married a man who cares about his figure, so not only is he able thrust his already hard cock into Brian's tense behind, he is also able to reach around front and gradually stroke Brian's dick into the upright position. They both begin to moan in sync with each other. Brian really is starting to feel better. It turns out that he married the right young man after all, because Justin is also the only man that Brian has let top him. For some reason it just feels right having Justin inside of him, even more so since they decided to let their cocks go anatural. Brian turns his head towards Justin so that he can give him a gratifying kiss, to thank him for everything he has done over the last 24 hours. Justin returns his kiss just as he realizes that brian is going to climax. They have really become like one person since Justin returned from New York, and after two more thrusts this is proven when they both come at the exact same moment. This fact is not lost on Brian who turns around as Justin removes himself. He takes Justin in his arms and caresses his face as he leans down to kiss his new husband intently so Justin knows just how much he means to him.

"Thanks Sunshine. I didn't realize how much I needed that. I know that I'm famous for my fucking, but after all we've been dealinmg with since yesterday, I just really hadn't thought much about it."

"That is a shock, but still understandable." Justin tells him. "It's okay to not be in the mood once and a while. We have the rest of our lives to make love to each other.

I'm going to go check on Gus. Why don't you lay down and try to get some rest. I'll give Gus a shower and get him dressed, then maybe we can go to the diner and have dinner. The kitchen's not really stocked. I guess you can work on that while I'm in Toronto." He gives Brian one more hug and heads out.

Brian just stands in the shower for a few more minutes to collect his thoughts. _I can't go to bed naked with Gus around, just something else I have to remember._ He grabs some boxer briefs and climbs into bed.

Out in the living room Gus is so excited to show Justin what he has drawn. "Look Daddy! I drew you a picture. Do you like it?"

Justin looks over Gus' shoulder and see a warming sight. Gus has drawn a picture of the three of them walking, across a parking lot, hand in hand. There are even cars and the little Gus in the picture has a smile on his face. "It's beautiful Gus. I love it. Let's put it on the refridgerator." _Gus certainly got his artistic talents from his mother. Brian has taste but couldn't draw his way out of a box._

"Your daddy's taking a nap. I'm going to help you get cleaned up and then we can all go to the diner for dinner. I'll bet Debbie has some fresh lemon bars waiting for us."

"Let's hurry Daddy. I haven't had a lemon bar in a long, long time. I like them almost as much as snickadoodles."

**Next will be chapter nine: dinner at the diner and planning the trip.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner at the Diner

**Chapter Nine: Dinner at the Diner and Planning the Trip**

When they get to the diner they see that Debbie has the late shift again. Brian and Justin are worried that she won't be able to keep her mouth shut about Melanie and Lindsey, so Justin decides to go in ahead of his husband and new son.

"Hey Debbie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sunshine I didn't see you come in. Where are Brian and Gus? Is Gus doing okay?"

"Slow down a minute. I can't keep up. Brian and Guys are coming. I just came in first to talk to you. We wanted to ask that you not mention Melanie or Lindsey. Gus seems to do better if we don't bring it up."

"Are you trying to give the kid a complex? His mothers just died and you don't want to talk about it. This is some of Brian's fucked up thinking isn't it?

"No it's not. We agreed on this together. We will talk to him about them, just not now. He gets very upset. With me going to Toronto tomorrow, I don't want to leave Brian with any extra stuff to handle. Please talk about anything else but them okay."

"Whatever you want Sunshine, because I don't want to make him cry."

"Come on in Brian. I talked to Debbie. She understands."

Brian comes in with Gus and sits down at their usual booth. "Okay Gus, tonight is a special night so you can order whatever you want to."

"Can I have a cheeseburger and fries?"

"Just this once, because you don't want to get fat like Daddy Justin do you?"

"I heard that. I don't seem to recall you ever complaining before."

"It's nice to have something to hold on to, but I don't want my son to think its okay to be plump. If he eats like that all the time, he'll have to start coming to the gym with me."

"You know, I was nice and skinny when I got back from New York, so if I'm fat and I'm not saying I am, it must be your fault."

"I've done nothing but help you burn calories since you've been back, and I haven't made you go to the gym once. I think you get the picture."

"Don't let him fool you Gus. He'll buy you expensive chocolates and pastries and then expect you not to eat them. I think I'll have a cheeseburger and fries too. How about a couple of Chocolate milkshakes to go with it? I'll ask Debbie to put an extra squirt of chocolate in them."

Gus looks back to Brian for approval. "Can we Daddy, pleeeease?"

Justin gives him a bright smile and a wink, and Brian knows he is outnumbered. "How can I say no to my two favorite guys? What the hell, make it three of everything!"

"Uh Brian, language remember."

"Oh sh…, sorry Gus, your old man has got to watch his mouth."

"On a TV show I saw they had to put a dollar in a jar every time they said a bad word. Do you have a Jar Daddy?"

Justin starts to laugh. "That's a good idea Gus. We'll get Daddy a jar, but I think we should make him put five dollars in each time he says a bad word. Maybe we can save up for a trip to Disney World. I don't think it would take that long."

"Is that a challenge sunshine? I'm always up for a good challenge."

"Yes, I guess it is. Gus I trust you to keep track while I'm in Canada okay."

"Okay Daddy. It'll be fun."

While they are enjoying their artery clogging fat and carb filled meal, Justin figures they should talk about his trip. "Is there anything in particular that you want me to get other than Gus' clothes and toys?"

"Take all of their clothes, kitchen & bathroom items, and living room furniture to the salvation army. Take all of their bedroom furniture too. Just bring back Gus' furniture and everything else from the house. We can put it in storage here if we need to and go through it later. Take some post it notes and label everything. Just get there and get back as quickly as possible. After our shower this morning I decided that I can't have you gone for more than 24 hours or I'll start going through withdrawal symptoms."

"I never knew you were so clingy, old man"

"Yeah well I wasn't until you snuck that bottle of love potion # 9 nine, in my Jim Beam. Now it's like I can't get it out of my system."

"Good because that's stuffs expensive, and I haven't sold any paintings recently to be able to afford another bottle."

"Matter of fact when you get back from Toronto, maybe we can start planning another trip. After all these years we've never had a vacation, and we were supposed to have a honeymoon remember."

"Only it will have to be a family vacation now."

"I'm sure I can talk Gus' new Grandma into going with us, since Molly's staying with your sperm donor for the summer. She could have a little one on one time with Gus, while we do a different kind of one on one time, if you get my drift."

"I'm sure they can smell your drift all the way in Ibiza. I won't hold my breath though. Every time we try to take a vacation, something happens to mess it up."

"I won't let anything happen this time. I promise."

"We better make it soon. Gus has to start Kindergarten at the end of the summer and I haven't got a clue about schools. I doubt you have any ideas either."

"Well he won't be going to any shit… crap; I mean any crummy public school, that's for sure."

"That's five dollars in the jar Daddy, I mean when we get a jar. Don't worry I'll remember."

Justin chuckles. "Good Job Gus. Keep it up and we'll be to Disney World in no time flat."

"Hey, I didn't finish the word. That doesn't count."

"Maybe if it had been a different word old man, but the part of the word you said is still a bad word on its own, so the five dollars stands."

"Why I had to go and marry someone with a brain, I'll never know."

"Because you were in _LOVE_ remember?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know how could I forget that."

"I know and after you worked at it so hard."

"Okay here's the deal. You get to Canada and back as quickly as possible and I'll talk to Mother Taylor about the trip, find a school for Gus and get the obituary to the paper. Although I think that's letting you off a little easy."

"That's okay, and it's nice to see you taking your wedding vows so seriously, by keeping me happy.

We better get home. It's getting late and we still have a tent to set up, right Gus?"

"Right Daddy!"

Back at the loft Justin gets Gus ready for bed while Brian sets up the tent. It's not that Brian is great at setting up camping equipment, but he more apt at that then getting a little boy ready for bed, even though his history with Justin would lead you to believe otherwise. This is a different kind of little boy and Justin's always been better at the mothering stuff than Brian.

"I think it looks pretty good, for popping my first tent up."

Justin can't control his laughter. "I won't even begin to comment on that one, not with young ears in the room."

"I ought to start a jar for every time you take something I say and turn it into something dirty."

"That's fine by me, but since I'm currently unemployed you'd have to cover the funds for me. Heck just put it in your jar."

"That's real funny, so when exactly will I stop covering for you. I still haven't seen a dime from you for all the school I paid for. I guess that's why you married me right; what's mine is his and what's his is mine. I guess you figured it was community debt now so it's cleared."

"I think your memory is fading again old man. The stipulation was when I'm a rich and famous artist I would pay you back. Since that hasn't happened, I'm not obligated to make a payment yet. However, I'm sure we can come to some new agreement on how I can pay you back. Maybe we can discuss the terms on our honeymoon."

"I think you might be on to something, because I never expected to see a dime anyways. This way I can at least get some form of payment.

Alright Gus, hop in your sleeping bag and go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

Brian climbs into bed after shedding almost all his clothes and holds the sheet up for Justin to do the same. "We have to move fast. I can't deal with you coming to bed and me not be able to touch you. I'm going to wind up with a bad medical condition from all of these un-sucked erections I get whenever you get close."

"I'll take care of it in the morning, in the shower."

"I'm going to fucking hold you to it." He whispers low enough so Gus can't hear him from the next room.

"Oops can you put another five in the jar for me."

Just then Gus comes in. "I can't sleep in there. Can I sleep with you Daddies?"

Brian looks at Justin with an expression that says _I'll be damned if this is going to happen every night. _If he can't make love to Justin, he wants to at least be able to hold him.

"Brian it's his first night in a new home, without you know who. Come on Gus, climb on up and you can sleep in between us."

"Thanks Daddy!" Tonight Gus snuggles up with Justin instead of his father. Brian doesn't mind. He's content to just lay there and watch his two boys fall asleep in his bed. This is definitely a new normal for him.

**Next up is Chapter Ten: On the Road and at Home**


	10. Chapter 10: Completing the Tasks at Hand

_**Title change**_ **Chapter Ten: Completing the Tasks at Hand**

Justin wakes up groggily and sees Gus sprawled out sideways on the bed beside him. Brian is nowhere in sight. _Where did he get to?_ He crawls out of bed as stealthily as possible so as not to wake up Gus. He goes out to the living room where Brian, looking as hot as ever, is steadily typing at the computer.

"What are you doing up so early? You know I don't like waking up without you there."

"Sorry Sunshine, I have a lot of work to do. I figured I better get started. I've been pretty fucking amazing if I do say so myself."

"Put another five in the jar. So what have you accomplished this morning my brilliant, hardworking husband? God, I never get tired of calling you that. I imagine I never will."

"Whatever, you sentimental fool. I sent Lindsey's obituary off to the newspaper. I found a very promising school for Gus. They are K-12, and their students have an average score of 1936 on the SATs. I believe that's just a little better than your measly 1500. All of their students go onto college and most of them to Ivy League. It's The Sewickley Academy, and I already made an appointment to meet with them on Monday. It's supposed to be way better than that homophobic hellhole you went to. You'll be coming with me to the meeting I presume."

"We wouldn't want them to think that Gus is being raised solely by an arrogant asshole would we?"

"I suppose not. We have to make sure they know he has a feminine influence too."

"Whatever, old man, keep it up and see how far it gets you."

"I know exactly how far it will get me", he says as he grabs Justin and pulls him into his lap. "How deep it will get me too." He plants a long hard kiss on Justin as he takes his husband's hand and lets him feel the increasing bulge developing inside his briefs.

"Why Brian, is that a cock in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a cock, but I'm sure it would be happy to come out and see you. Should we check?"

At that moment there's a slight shuffling and a voice is heard saying, "Daddy, what are you doing to Daddy Justin?"

"Nothing sonny boy, I'm just pointing out all the dirty spots that daddy needs to take care of in the shower."

"Hey Gus come on over and we'll get you some cereal. You can watch cartoons while we take our shower. Then I'll get you cleaned up, and we can go to Uncle Mikey's house and you can see JR, while I go to Toronto with Uncle Ben."

Gus sits down in front of the TV while Brian and Justin head for their new daily ritual, at least until the move into Bri-Tin.

Inside the shower and all soaped up Brian asks, "So can you do what you did yesterday. It really turned me on being topped while getting a hand job at the same time. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had done that before. You were like a pro."

"That's me, Justin Taylor, reformed hustler. I guess that makes you Richard Gere to my Julia Roberts."

"I guess since we don't have a bubble bath this shower will have to do." If he told the truth Brian would have to admit that he actually likes having Justin do all the work, sexually that is. All he has to do is take it up the ass, get his cock jerked off, and enjoy the pleasure. What pleasure it is too. Justin has a way of slightly gyrating his dick inside Brian's ass that gives his husband an extra spine tingling sensation that sends his body into fits. _How the fuck does he do that? _Brian lets out a moan so loud he feels the need to cover his mouth by connecting it with Justin's willing lips. He reluctantly decides he ought to return the favor and provide Justin the pleasures of feeling his re-swelling cock give him the same fit that he himself had just so immensely enjoyed. He took Justin's face in his hands, kissed him sweetly with just a hint of tongue, and whispered in his young husband's ear. "It's your turn Sunshine. I hope I can satisfy you half as well as you just did me." He proceeds to do exactly to Justin what his mate had done to him two days in a row. Brian being in slightly better shape than his spouse, was able to stroke Justin's rock hard cock and thrust his own dick inside him at a much quicker pace, which really got Justin going. As had become the custom, they both came at the exact same time.

Now that they had both been thoroughly satisfied, they rinsed off and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Come on Gus, let's get ready."

"I'm coming Daddy." He runs in and inquisitively asks, "Did you get all the dirty spots Daddy?"

Brian replies, "He sure did, every last inch of them. You go with Justin and get cleaned up. I'll pack a bag for our sleepover at Uncle Mikey's house."

"Geez Brian, if only I knew how domestic you could be, I wouldn't have already packed a bag for you guys last night."

"Do you ever forget anything?"

"You better hope not, or one day I might forget you on the side of the dance floor old man." He gleefully taunts his husband with his quick wit.

Brian tosses their bags in the trunk and they head off to Michael and Ben's house.

The door is unlocked, so of course Brian feels it is his right to walk right in. Boy was he wrong. He shut the door as quickly as he opened it, just in time to prevent his son from seeing sodomy at its beastliest.

He then knocked rather loudly on the door as he heard Michael yell out in ecstasy before shouting, "I'll be right there."

Brian looks at Justin in disbelief. "Can you believe those two? Don't they know how to lock their door if they're going to do that sort of thing right out in the open?"

"I seem to recall us being walked in on at least once or twice ourselves."

Michael is just pulling down his shirt when he opens the door. "Hey guys, how's it going? Come on in."

"I'll tell you how it's going. My stomach can't handle having to see the jolly Zen giant stick it to you on the couch we have to sit on. Lock your damn door from now on, will you. My son almost saw it."

"What did Uncle Ben Stick to Uncle Mikey? Was it stickers? I like stickers."

"No Gus, your father was just making a joke, right Brian?" Michael says trying to dissuade Gus' thoughts.

"Right, sorry. Oh and I guess I owe another five to the swear jar."

Michael is still a little perturbed. "Maybe you can remember your manners next time and not barge right in like you own the place."

Ben comes back down the stairs. Hey Guys, I'm glad you got here early. I figure the sooner we hit the road, the sooner we can get back. Brian did you get the obit submitted?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm sure such a notable author, sorry un-notable, as yourself got yours in on time also."

"I sent it off yesterday, right after you guys left."

"Brian Honey, could you move my bag to Ben's car."

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language in public?"

"I'd hardly call this public old man."

"As far as I'm concerned it is, so just stick to old man. At least I can laugh at that one on the inside knowing I'll always run circles around you no matter how old I get. However, I don't plan on ever getting old."

Justin glares at Brian and hears his senior counterpart sigh before finally saying, "Yes Dear, I'll go get your bag."

Justin turns back to Michael. "Is JR upstairs? Gus has really missed her and begged us to see her."

"She's sleeping right now, but if Gus promises to be quiet he can sit and watch her until she wakes up."

"I promise to be really quiet Uncle Mikey. I won't shake her awake like I normally do. I swear."

"Okay Gus, you can go on up."

"Thanks Michael, I know this transition is really hard on him, even though he's putting up a good front.

I know it seems almost disrespectful, but I think Emmett's idea for a slumber party will really help keep your minds off of the more disturbing events of late."

"You might be right, but I don't think it's quite how Brian wants to spend his evening."

"Don't worry, I talked to him and he will do whatever it takes to help his son even if it means having a slumber party."

Ben grabs his overnight bag and says, "If you're ready, we should probably get on the road. The drive alone is going to be about 5 ½ hours. The movers are supposed to be there by 4:00. I'd like to get there first so we can try to go through and label things. I called the Salvation Army in Toronto and they are going to show up at the house at 9:00 am tomorrow, to pick up whatever donation items we decide on."

"That's great. Thanks for taking care of all of that Ben."

"It was no trouble, and I was happy to help in any way I could."

"Uncle Mikey, Uncle Mikey JR's awake, but I can't reach to get her out." Gus shouts out from upstairs.

"I'll be right there Gus. How about you come down first and say goodbye to Justin and Ben."

Gus comes running down the stairs as Brian comes back through the front door. "Whoa sunny boy, where are you rushing off too?"

"Daddy Justin and Uncle Ben are leaving. Daddy can't leave until I give him a goodbye hug and kiss."

Justin kneels down and opens his arms as Gus jumps into them. Gus gives him the biggest bear hug a four and a half year old can, and then kisses him on the cheek. "Don't worry Daddy Justin; I'll take care of Daddy while you're gone. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Oh great, now you have a little kid _babysitting_ me? What is this world coming to Sunshine?"

"A world where you keep me happy remember. Now where is my goodbye kiss from my doting husband?"

Brian walks over to his fresh faced husband and wraps one hand around his waist as he uses his other hand to pull Justin's face close to his for a proper good bye kiss.

"That's more like it. We'll see you tomorrow."

Ben gives Michael the same courtesy and off they go.


	11. playing with friends missing a husband

**Sorry it's taken so long to get you another chapter. I've had some family stuff going on along with having to work. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so I won't be offended if you aren't either. It's what I call a connecting chapter to get to another part of the story. I would really like some feedback as to whether you want me to publish the funeral or just skip it and move on. Thanks!**

**Chapter Eleven: Playing with friends while missing a husband**

"So Brian, have you started on the eulogy yet?"

"I figured I'd just wing it."

"Shit Brian! Lindsey was one of the best friends you ever had, you can't just fucking wing it."

"Hey if I have to watch my language, then everyone else should have to watch theirs to."

"Gus is upstairs with JR, asshole, so I'll say whatever I want in my own home."

"Whatever! I don't really give a shit anyways. I sent the obituary off. What more do you people want from me?"

"Well obviously Lindsey had enough faith in you to ask you to deliver her eulogy. I just think you ought to at least do her justice. Who know how you are going to be when you actually start talking about her. It might be better to have something prepared on paper just in case."

"Do you think I'm going to break down in tears or something? Do I look like a fairy to you? That's Emmett's department remember. I'll be fine."

"Okay, do what you want. I'll keep my mouth shut about it from now on."

"If only we could be so lucky, Mikey, but the day you keep your mouth shut about anything will be a cold day in Hell."

"Well, if you're not going to write, what do you say we take the kids to the park?"

"It'll beat talking about this, that's for sure."

"I'll go upstairs and get Jenny dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Brian pulls out his cell phone and dials #1 on his speed dial. When he hears the line connect he doesn't give Justin time to even answer. "Are you done yet? Can you get your ass back home, before I blow my fucking brains out?"

"Brian I've only been gone for half an hour. It can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me? Michael's already driving me nuts. I have never been, am not now, and never will be a Stepford fag. As soon as Emmett and Ted get here, it's game over. I can't even smoke a joint to calm my nerves. I should have gone to Toronto and left you here to deal with the merry band of fairies. Turn around and trade places with me, please. I'm about to go with Michael to _take the kids to the park."_

"I'm sure you can handle an outing to the park old man. I won't be there to complete the cute family photo, but I'm sure Gus will enjoy himself none the less. I'll be back by tomorrow night, so just grow up and deal with it for me okay."

"Haven't I grown up enough for one year? Can't I just go out to the club and get a hit of E instead?"

"Not without me there to drive you home old man. We'll hit the clubs when you take me on our fantastic honeymoon."

"We better. Thanks for talking me down, Sunshine. I'll show you my appreciation when you get back."

Somewhere on I-79 about 40 minutes north of Pittsburg, Justin closes his cell phone. "Brian is a trip. We haven't even been gone an hour and already he's complaining, wondering when we're going to be back."

"I'll never understand those two. They've been best friends for most of their lives and they still drive each other crazy."

"Brian may have given up his club boy days and married me, but I don't know how long it'll be before he matures enough to understand how Michael grew up before he did. I think us having Gus now will help him grow up even more, but only time will tell."

"Brian growing up now that I can't wait to see."

"He's well on his way. He's found a new school for Gus, and he's re-planning our honeymoon as a sort of family trip."

"So Brian's really giving up the back room at Babylon for wedded bliss with you? I know how much you love him, so I'm happy for you guys. Debbie always says what a good influence you've been on him."

"So how far, do you think, before we hit the border?"

"Probably about three hours, till we hit the Canadian border."

Brian hangs up the phone just as Michael is coming back downstairs with Gus and JR.

Gus runs over to his father with a giant look of excitement on his tiny little face. "Are we going to the park Daddy? Uncle Mikey says we're going to the park. Will you push me on the swings? I like the swings. I like to go really high. Can you push me high Daddy?"

"Whoa sonny boy, take it easy. I don't know how you can so much out without taking a breath. It's like your channeling Justin or something."

"You're funny Daddy. Justin's not on TV, he's in Canada."

"You're funny too sunny boy, and yes I'll push you on the swing as high as I can."

Brian is willing to do just about anything to keep his son from thinking about his moms being gone. He wants to keep his mind off that fact too. _If only I could go down to Babylon and pick up a little recreational supplement, this would go a lot easier._

A short while later, at the park, Brian notice everyone staring at him and Gus, kind of like the day before at the mall. All the gay guys can't believe what they are seeing. They had heard that Brian Kinney had gotten married. It was all over Liberty Ave. People thought it was some sort of joke. This however was downright hilarious. Brian Kinney, best fuck in the Pitts, was pushing a kid on a swing. One guy texted a picture to another guy, who then texted five more guys, and so on. Then there were the straight women who thought that Brian was hot and gorgeous with an adorable kid to match.

There were two women, out on a power walk that took an especially keen interest. They looked to be in their late twenties, one blonde and the other a brunette.

"He's so good looking. Do you think he's married or divorced?"

"Does it really matter? I'd do him anyways."

"Yeah, me too. His friend doesn't look so bad either. Let's go talk to them."

They walk towards Brian and Michael. "Hey guys, how's it going?" The brunette turns to look at Brian." We were watching you with your son and just had to come over and tell you how cute you look pushing him on the swing."

Brian knows exactly where this is going. This wasn't the first time a female had hit on him. He was, of course, hot by anyone's standards. Girls like this would be even more turned on by knowing that he was married, so he decides to have a little fun. He leaves Gus on the swing to go talk to them.

"He definitely takes after his father, me, of course. You ladies look like you're having a good workout."

"We powerwalk every day to stay in shape. It looks like you would know a thing or two about that." The blonde teases.

Brian is wearing a form fitting black t-shirt and tight black jeans, so all of his attributes are nicely enhanced.

"You look like you work out yourself" the brunette adds.

"Almost every day. My wife likes me fit and trim. Too bad my wife is out of town."

"That is a shame" the blonde in her tight shorts and low cut tank top voices. "I don't see how anyone could leave you, even for a day."

"That's what I always say. I hate going out alone, but that's what I always wind up doing. Gus stays with his grandma and I have to go out all by myself."

The brunette sees this as her chance. I'm available, you know, if you ever want some company."

"Thanks, but I'm a blonde man myself. My wife's a blonde and much younger than me." He smirks at the blonde girl as if to say _you look a lot more youthful then your brunette friend._ "What's your name?"

"I'm Sandy and my friend here is Trish."

"I'm Brian and this is my friend Michael" He looks over his shoulder and says, "Don't be rude Michael. Say hello."

"Brian, cut it out would ya. Leave these poor girls alone. I apologize for my friend ladies. He's recently suffered a tragedy and isn't quite himself."

The girls are confused because Brian seems much more then alright to them.

"You know Mikey; I am getting a little bored of this game. Sorry girls, even if you had a cock that you could ram up my ass, it wouldn't matter. I am actually a happily married man, if anyone can believe it and my wife's name is Justin. Why don't you run along and find some straight jocks to play with. These queers are spoken for.

Let's go Michael. I'm sure the kids could use a nap before the fairies arrive."

He looks back at the two girls, gives them a sneaky little sneer and says, "You ladies have a nice day now."

A few hours later there is a ringing of the bell at Michael's front door. When he opens it, Emmett comes barreling in followed by Ted. "Here Michael, put this in the freezer. I got vanilla, chocolate, rocky road and butter pecan. I brought everything we need to give each other facials too. Don't just stand there Teddy, bring the rest of the stuff in."

After everything is unloaded Emmett lets them know what else he has. "I brought all the pictures I could find with Melanie and Lindsey in them. I thought we could look through them after Gus goes to bed. Maybe we can find some to blow up for the funeral. You know my aunt Lula used to say as long as you look good in a picture, people won't care how you look in real life."

"Auntie Em, Auntie Em, did you bring lots of ice cream. Daddy says that because we're having a sleep over I can have all the ice cream I want." Gus always seems to appear out of nowhere startling everyone.

"Sonny boy you have to learn to slow down." Brian walks in to the foyer. "Oh goodie, the fairy squad is here. My day is complete."

"I know you're hurting sweetie so I'll let that one slide. Ooh, ooh, ooh I almost forgot, I brought movies for us to watch. Do you like watching movies Gus?"

"What kind of movies Auntie Em? I don't like scary movies."

"Well they happen to all be educational films. It will be Judy 101. I have Babes in Arms, Babes on Broadway, three Andy Hardy films and nothing would be complete without the Wizard of Oz. All of them are kid friendly I can assure you."

"Who's Judy Auntie Em?"

Emmett gets a shear look of absolute horror on his face. He looks to Ted, then Michael and finally to Brian for some sort of explanation. "Oh my word, how does Gus not know who Judy Garland is? I mean he's almost five and comes from an extremely gay environment. I just don't understand. Brian you need to explain this to me right now." He glares at Brian. "I'm waiting."

"He was raised by dykes and you forget Emmett that you're the fag fairy, not me. I don't worship at the altar of some long deceased fag hag. I'm what they call a refined, cultured queer."

Emmett lets out an exasperated gasp. "Don't listen to him Gus. Your daddy loves Judy Garland as much as any good homosexual, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Whatever, just put a movie in so maybe you will actually be quite for an hour or two, because you are giving me a headache."

A couple of hours later, Brian is perched in the recliner while everyone else is sitting cross-legged on the floor, as the movie ends.

Emmett is very excited to be the one to show Gus his first Judy Garland movie. "Sweetie how did you like the movie?"

"It was great. I liked the tin man and the scarecrow. The lion was the funniest. Dorothy even had an Auntie Em, just like me, but my Auntie Em is prettier than hers."

Emmett scoops Gus up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Why that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I guess we know who you take after."

Brian sees Emmett glance in his directions and quickly says, "Don't look at me. I'm not denying anything. I sure as… heck know he didn't get it from me. Now his looks, that I'll take credit for. When he gets older I think I'll get him one of those t-shirts that says, 'If you think I'm hot you should see my dad.'

"I don't doubt that you would." Michael chimes in.

"It's facial time." Emmett exclaims with glee. "Gus, I'll do yours, and then you can help me with Uncle Teddy. We'll let Uncle Mikey do your father's face."

"You lay one finger on my face Mikey and I'll rip it off. You boys have fun while I go make a phone call. Keep an eye on Gus for me, will ya Mikey."

Brian heads out onto Michael's porch and sits in the rocking chair that Michael uses to watch the neighbors go by. He pulls his phone from his pocket and hits that all too familiar speed dial.

"Hey old man" is what he hears when the line is picked up on the other end.

"Hey yourself, how's everything going up there?"

"Good actually, the movers got nearly everything on the truck. They'll be back in the morning to load the last couple of things. We have everything ready for the Salvation Army to pick up tomorrow. As soon as they finish and the movers get going. Ben and I will head back."

"Great! I know I'll never be any fucking good at expressing my feelings verbally, but I miss you and I need you."

"That sounded pretty fucking good to me."

"Now that we're finally together, for real, it doesn't seem so weird to say it. Before I was finally able to make a commitment, I would have never been able to admit these kinds of things. You must have dosed me with a little more #9 before you left."

"Did I forget to tell you about my secret stash?"

"I think you did. The problem is, I think it's starting to wear off and I'm getting horny as Hell talking to you. Unfortunately I'm stuck here with the gay brigade and not one of them looks remotely fuckable to me. Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"I guess you'll have to service yourself tonight or wait until I get back. Take your pick."

"Service myself, are you kidding? I could go down to Babylon and find at least 20 guys who would be willing to wait in line to suck my dick off and you want me to service myself. Real fucking funny dear."

"Don't kid yourself old man. You don't have quite the legion of followers you once did. Everyone on Liberty ave knows you're an old married man now. I'm pretty sure you are the one who told them all that. Anyways, I gave you the chance to have extracurricular fucks in the contract, but you turned it down and said you didn't need them. You can't change the contract now especially since I already sent out that PSA."

"What are you talking about?"

"I let the word be spread that anyone who so much as tried to lay a hand on your pants, let alone your cock, would have a nice long stay in the hospital, courtesy of yours truly."

"Wow, my wife's turning out to be a real brute. Just don't forget who really wears the pants in this family."

"I promise to remember, if you promise to take them off whenever I ask."

"I guess I can live with those terms. Just hurry back so I can make mad, passionate, cock ramming love to you as soon as possible."

"I can't wait. See you tomorrow."

"Good Night Sunshine. I love you."

Brian still didn't feel right saying it out loud even if it's the truth. He also knows that Justin doesn't need to hear it to know it's the truth, but he likes hearing it. That's why Brian now ends every personal conversation with his husband this way.


	12. An Adoption and a Custody Battle

**Chapter Twelve: Preparing for an adoption and a custody battle**

It's Friday morning and Brian is anxious for Justin to return. He had trouble sleeping with him gone, so he has decided to get some more personal work done. It's now 5:00am and he is on his laptop.

Larry had told him about everything he and Justin would have to go through with Gus' custody. Melanie's second parent adoption was nullified when she died, and because Brian was Gus' biological father and had been chosen in the will, Larry just had to file simple papers in court to have Brian's parental rights reinstated. Justin was going to be more difficult. Just because people leave you custody of their children in a will doesn't make it so. It still has to go through the courts. What complicates matters further is that Gus was technically a resident of Canada when his mothers died and Brian and Justin live in the U.S. Larry said he would start all the necessary filing and bring them over to be signed.

To make everything go smoother, Brian is filling out all the appropriate paperwork for Justin to legally change his names through the court system, since their marriage certificate isn't legally recognized in Pennsylvania. This will allow His spouse to get a new driver's license and passport. It will also help with Gus if they all have the same last name.

He has printed the form to get Justin a new social security card, as well as the papers for a passport. Once He has these, Justin can then request a new driver's license.

Luckily Pittsburg is one of the three cities in Pennsylvania that does recognize domestic partnerships, so Brian has printed and starting filling out those papers as well. This will let him put Justin on his insurance, and make sure that they will be allowed to receive information and make decisions at a hospital if one of them was to get sick or need surgery.

He knows that his husband will be very proud of him for taking care of all of this. Brian is proud of himself. He wants to make sure that now that he has made the ultimate commitment to the man he loves, that that man will be taken care of if something should happen to him. He also doesn't want to worry about what will happen to Gus if anything should happen to him. Melanie and Lindsey passing and their preparation have been the wake-up call he needed. He realizes that while he has never wanted to grow old, he doesn't want to die either. He has too much to live for. He has a beautiful son and an amazing husband that he would give his life for in a heartbeat. He never intended to have any of this, but is quickly realizing how happy he is to have it. _What was I going to do, try to go to Babylon and pick up tricks when I'm 60? Even being Brian Kinney at some point I would wind up being a laughing stock. I had my fun misspent youth, now I will have a perfect partner to grow old with. I'll just have to work out a little longer and harder to keep up with my younger spouse. Maybe I'll just let Justin continue to slack off, that way he'll start to look older, and I won't have to work at it as much. And they said Brian Kinney couldn't change. I showed them._

Starting to feel worn out from all this work, he decides to try and get a little more sleep if he can so he will be well rested for when Justin gets home. _It's only 6:00; maybe I can get a couple of hours of sleep in._

His efforts are short lived, because at exactly 6:43, he is shaken from his slumber by an exuberant little boy. "Daddy are you awake?"

"I am now. What's the matter sonny boy?"

"Auntie Em said that when I woke up we could make pancakes."

"Then how about you go and wake up Auntie Em instead of me."

"But your awake now, don't you want to make pancakes with me Daddy?"

"Not really", he says without thinking.

Gus' eyes start to water up and Brian realizes the error of his ways. "I was just kidding sonny boy. Don't cry. Big boys don't cry. I want to make pancakes, really, I do." _If Justin were here he would have said the right thing. Maybe I'm not cut out for this parenting thing after all._ Just as he is thinking this, Gus' eyes dry up and he gets excited. Crisis averted. _Okay maybe it's not quite as difficult as I thought._

"Come on sonny boy; let's go wake Auntie Em up together. I am getting kind of hungry."

An hour later with a huge mess in the kitchen to clean up, they have all finished their pancakes and Emmett and Ted are ready to leave. Ted has to get to Kinnetic since he's running things while Brian is off.

Brian realizes that he will need to go back to work on Monday, if he plans on taking time off later to go on his and Justin's honeymoon. "Hey Ted, I know I said I would be gone for a couple of weeks, but I'm going to come in next week. Now that we have Gus, Justin and I have to take care of a bunch of legal matters before we can think about going on a honeymoon. I'll need you to handle things for me then."

"Of course Boss, it won't be a problem. I'm sure I'll see your appreciation in my Christmas bonus."

"Teddy, can you drop me off at Babylon on your way to the office. Since I wasn't there last night, I want to check the receipts and make sure everything's been taken care of."

"Hey Emmett, I'm having a weird week. I've been saying a lot of things that I wouldn't normally say."

"Like what, Brian?"

"Thanks! "

"What, I'm not sure I heard you right."

"I seem to have a different outlook ever since Justin came back. It will probably wear of in a week or two, so enjoy it while it lasts. I know that you and Ted both really stepped up when Justin left for New York and when he eventually returned. You're taking over Babylon and Ted managing Kinnetic." He nods in Ted's direction. "You guys along with Michael will always be better friends then I deserve. I'm finally realizing it, and I just wanted to say thanks because I might never say it again."

"Wow Brian, Justin really has changed you. It's a nice change too. We were just doing what friends do for each other. You've been known to help a friend out from time to time, even if you never want credit for it. It is nice to get a thank you though, so I'll take it."

"Hey Sunshine, are you on the road yet?" It's now just after 10:00am and Brian is glad that Justin decided to call.

"The Salvation Army just left. We should be on the road in about 15 minutes."

"Good! I can't wait for you to get home so I can go over everything I got accomplished during your absence."

"Okay, I can't wait. So, do you think you can meet us at Bri-Tin when we get back to town? We'll need you to unlock the stables, so we can store everything. I don't want to put anything in the house until we have Gus' room painted. Maybe you can go through some of the things and decide what you want to do with it all."

"That sounds like a lot of work, but I guess it needs to be done. Just call me when you get about 30 minutes away, and we'll meet you there."

"Great! I better get going. I'll see you later. Love you!"

"I love you too, bye." Brian thought he could actually hear Justin smile whenever he said those three little words and it made him even more certain of his decision to grow up every time he saw his paramour grin.

"Brian, didn't you hear the doorbell?" Michael chastises as he go to see who has shown up.

"Sorry Mikey, I was on the phone with my _sweetie [he says wryly]_ and could of cared less that you have a visitor."

"So good to know you can still be an ass when you want to." He opens the door. "Oh look, the visitor is for you not me."

Brian joins Michael at the door and sees a young man dresses in creased khakis and a nice tucked in polo shirt. He looks at Brian. "Are you Mr. Brian Kinney?"

Brian doesn't like the look of the kid and says, "Who the fuck wants to know?"

The kid takes this as a confirmation and hands him a legal sized envelope. "Mr. Kinney, you've been served."

Larry comes up the walkway just in time to see the kid leaving and Brian saying, "what the hell does he me I'm being served?"

"Brian, what's going on?"

"I'll be damned if I know, but I'm supposedly being served."

Michael is always worried about what the neighbors think of him so he politely asks Brian and Larry to bring the conversation inside. Gus is in the living room watching cartoons so they take their conversation into the kitchen, where Michael begins to clean up while Brian talks to Larry.

"If it's something legal do you want me to look at it, because I'll probably understand it better than you?"

"Yeah, go ahead. With everything going on the last thing I need is someone suing me. I've been a model citizen for the last few months. Just ask my husband. I have no idea what someone could be accusing me of."

"Well let's find out. It's from the law office of Carnegie and Stanford, so whoever it is has a lot of money at their disposal." Larry opens the envelope and pulls out what looks like a very lengthy brief. "It looks like Lindsey's parents are trying to gain custody of Gus. They have a court date already set for a hearing."

"Those fuckers, if they think for one damn second that I'm going to let them anywhere near my son, they can take a quick trip to Hell. They don't have a fucking case do they?"

"I don't know. I'll have to review everything. The main thing they could try to use against you is that you gave up your parental rights in the past."

"I only did that for Lindsey and Melanie. I didn't want to give up my rights, but if I didn't Melanie wouldn't have had any fucking rights to Gus. This is unbelievable. Can we fight it?"

"Of course we can. I was actually bringing over the papers I got from the court. Your parental rights have already been restored. I already have everything together from that. You have done a lot for the community, with charitable contributions; you've supported Gus even when you didn't have parental rights; you are in a committed relationship; you own your own businesses and make a very good living. Lindsey's parents were estranged from her for quite a while and she specifically said she didn't want them around her son. She appointed you as Gus' guardian in the will. I truly believe the burden is on them to prove that you wouldn't be fit."

"What about my past. I was a bit of a deviant there for a while. Can they use that against me.?"

"You've reformed right?"

"Yeah, like I said you can ask my wife."

"I'll have one of our investigators research her parents claim. As a matter of fact I better call him right now, because they have the hearing set for next Wednesday."

"How the fuck did they get a hearing that quick?"

"With minor children the court likes to work fast. It supposed to be in the child's best interest. By the way, in that packet I gave you are the papers that I need you and Justin to fill out, so Justin can legally adopt Gus, assuming we get the current situation under control. I need you to work on your temper, because if you fly off the handle like this in court, it won't look good and it'll strengthen the Peterson's case."

"Don't worry, I'm in advertising. I know when to keep my mouth shut. Those homophobic bastards just better not show up to the funeral tomorrow. If they do I'll have them thrown out by security. They didn't give a shit about Lindsey when she was alive; always trying to convince her that she wasn't really a lesbian. A couple of fucking pricks is what they are."

"I'll get right on this and let you know what we find out, tomorrow at the funeral. Try to take it easy.

Michael, I have the paperwork here for you, if you want to have JR legally adopted by Ben. Just fill it out and sign it. Get it back to me tomorrow if possible and I'll try to get a court date set."

"Thanks Larry, you've been great."


	13. A fight for a Life

**Chapter Thirteen: A Fight for a Life**

"Brian, I thought I said that I would call you, what's up?"

It's now 15 minutes before 3:00pm and Brian has been in a panic all day. It was all Michael could do to keep him from calling Justin before now. He told his oldest friend that it wouldn't do him any good to get Justin upset as well. He got Gus to get Brian to help build a lego set to keep his mind occupied for a while. He knew Brian would try to stay calm for Gus' sake as this had become his routein the last few days.

Brian knew that Justin and Ben had to be getting closer and he couldn't wait any longer.

"There's been a change of plans. Michael is heading out to the house. I gave him the keys. Have Ben bring you straight here first. Then if he can go meet Michael at Bri-Tin, Mikey said he would take care of everything and then they can bring JR's things back here. You and I have more urgent matters to attend to and they can't fucking wait."

"What the fuck, you sounded so good this morning when we talked? What happened?"

"Those homophobic breeders are trying to take my son away. Those assholes don't know who they're dealing with. I'll rip them apart."

"Holy shit Brian, why didn't you call me sooner?"

Just hearing the voice of the only man who can truly comfort him is calming Brian down. " There wasn't anything you could do but worry, so I didn't see the point."

"let me guess; Michael told you not to call. It's okay. I won't ask how **YOU** are doing, but how is Gus? Does he know what's going on?"

"No, your mom and Debbie came to take the kids. They're going to watch them for the day. I didn't want him to see his father losing it. It's really fucking funny, because if this had happened five years ago I probably would have said give him to anybody, because I didn't sign on to be a dad. But, just like you he got in under the wire and I can't imagine my life without him anymore then I can imagine it without you. Fuck, I think I am turning into a stepford fag."

"My hot sophisticated husband is a stepford fag? I don't think so. You just happen to care about the people you love. I think it's endearing."

"You would. You're the one who originally told me not to give him up, so I guess it's only fair that you help me fight."

"Together forever remember, no matter what."

"I know, and I'll feel better when you're here to hold my hand you little twat."

"We should be there in about 20 minutes."

""I'm ready to go. Michael is leaving for Bri-Tin right now. Hurry, but tell Ben to drive careful okay. We don't need any more accidents."

"I'll see you soon old man."

"Thanks for calming me down Sunshine. I love you."

Twenty minutes later Ben pulls up outside of his house. "You go. You can pick up your stuff later. Michael and I will be back as soon as we finish at your place."

"Thanks Ben. We really appreciate all of your help and Michael's too."

Justin gets out and rushes up the walkway. Brian had seen him coming and is already heading out the door with all the files. "Let's get a move on. I want to make sure that there is as little for those fucking bastards to use as possible. I'll explain on the way to the courthouse."

"The courthouse, how could they get a court date so soon?"

"They didn't. The hearing is set for Wednesday. I'm sorry, I had hope to tell you all I had done while you were gone as a surprise. Now it's all gone to shit."

Brian opens the door, to the car he had ordered, to let Justin in. "I just didn't think I could drive without wanting to run into a pole or something, so I ordered a car."

Once in the car, Justin begs Brian to tell him everything. "How did you find out about them wanting custody?"

"Some punk kid came by this morning and told me I was being served. Luckily Larry arrived at the same time, and he's going to do whatever he can to help."

"Why was Larry here?"

"He was dropping off the papers that gave me back my parental rights and some other papers I had asked him to drop off for us?"

"For us, what papers?"

"He brought the papers to file for you to be able to legally adopt Gus."

"Oh, I didn't realize there was such a hurry."

"I wanted everything legal. After what happened to Mel and Linds I don't want to take any chances. I want to know that you and Gus will be taken care of in case anything happens to me. I also started papers for our civil union. That's part of why we're going to the courthouse. I know our marriage isn't legal here, but if we register as having a civil union, it's as close to it as we can get. I also started the papers to have your name legally changed so that you, Gus and I will all have the same last name. That's the only way to get you all new identification, because they won't regognize our marriage certificate."

Justin is astounded at everything his amazing mate has done. Brian reads it as something else and says, "You know if you prefer, I'll just change my name. It's not worth a damn anyways. I can take yours, if that's what you want."

"Brian I can tell that you mean that, but I think everyone knows who the husband in this relationship is. I just can't believe you did all of this in one day. It just really means a lot that you want me to share the same name as you and adopt your son." By now Justin can't help the tears that are welling up in his eyes. They are both tears of joy for how his husband is so lovingly trying to make them a real family and tears of sorrow for yet another trial he must endoure. At least this time he isn't trying to push Justin away like he did when he had cancer.

"Give me the papers so I can sign them. I want all of this just as much as you do; maybe more."

Brian gives him the papers for the name change first; noticing how beautiful his husband looks whenever he is happy. He can't help but lean over to give him a kiss and whisper those three little words that have come to mean more then anything to the both of them. "You may show it better, but I think I may love you just a tiny bit more, than you love me. After all, you've given me more of a reason to."

"You old softy, you give me more reason to love you every day, like getting all these papers ready." _Wait, what's this?_ "Brian you didn't fill this out correctly."

"I think I know everything there is to know about you by now, so what could I have gotten wrong?"

"My name is wrong."

"If your name isn't Justin Taylor, then who exactly am I married to?"

"Not my current name; you got my new name wrong."

"Again, I think I know how to write Taylor-Kinney. Maybe you just need to get some glasses, because I think my printing is pretty clear."

"That's just it. I'm not planning on going by Justin Taylor-Kinney."

"If you're not going by that name what are you going by; Sunshine Taylor-Kinney?"

"That's not even close to funny. I'll just be going by Justin Kinney. I've been practicing writing it in my notebook for years. I've got the signature down pat."

"Your just going by Kinney; dropping Taylor. I never even thought about you doing that."

"Well you should know this already by now, but I guess you forgot how old fashioned I am. As old fashioned as a queer can get anyhow. The wife takes the husband's name and we have already established that you are the husband, so I want To take your last name and only your last name."

At this declaration, Brian can't help but beam. He takes Justin's pale face in his trembling hands. He looks intently into his bright blue eyes. "I know I've said this a hundred times, but how did an asshole like me get so lucky to be loved by such a beautiful little twat such as you? I know I never did anything to deserve it. I made you wait five long years to even hear me say I love you for the first time. What an arrogant jackass I was; thinking I didn't need love. You changed that and you changed me."

Brian leans in as close as he can, his eyes just a couple of inches from Justin's, with their lips even closer and says, "I love you" right before he softly kisses his husband's lips with as much passion as he can muster. Justin falls into his arms and they just hold each other the rest of the way to the courthouse.

"Mr. and Mr. Kinney it is then. It has a nice ring to it."

"Don't you mean Mr. and Mrs. Kinney?"

"I'm the only one allowed to call you Mrs."

"Yes dear, as you wish."


	14. Filing at the Courthouse

**Chapter Fourteen: Filing at the Courthouse**

Brian and Justin arrive at the courthouse just before 4:00pm. Before they get out of the car, Brian has Justin sign the civil union papers. He makes sure he has everything in order and they head for the courthouse. Once inside they read the wall to see where they need to go. It turns out that the civil unions are taken care of in the same room as marriages and just two doors down from the office to legally change your name. Both are on the second floor, so they head to the elevator to go up.

"What should we take care of first?"

"I don't know. Let's just go to the civil union office and we can ask someone there."

When they get to the second floor they follow the sign that says the license office is to the right. They walk down the long corridor until they see the sign next to the door. When they enter a nice older woman sitting behind the reception desk asks what they are there for and then assigns them a number. Brian asks her about civil union or name change first. She tells them that a civil union certificate will make the name change filing go quicker. She points them to the waiting area and they go sit down.

"Well, now not only will we be married, but we'll be legally recognized as a couple too."

"Yeah, because what I need is some government official to sign a piece of paper to make our commitment real. Ha! What a joke! Getting married showed my commitment. I wouldn't care if the government recognized it or not, except that it will let you adopt Gus and be covered by my insurance."

"If this is what it takes to make everything easier, than it's what we'll do okay."

They hear the automated system announce their number and tell them to go to window four. They get up and walk over to widow four where they see a familiar face.

"Hey Todd, I didn't know you worked here. Did you Brian?"

"No, I thought you only worked the back room at Babylon. How long have you worked here?"

"I'm going on seven years. So what are you two here for?"

"Justin and I need to file for a civil union or domestic partnership; whatever there calling it."

"Want to make that commitment legal huh?"

"Yeah, Justin wants to get his name changed and I want to get him on my insurance."

"That makes sense. Do you need the forms or did you take care of that already?"

"I've got them right here. So how long will it take because I have an adoption hearing set for Monday?"

"I'll process it immediately and it will be legal as of tomorrow."

"Brian what hearing are you talking about? I thought you said it was Wednesday."

"This is a different hearing; I'll tell you about it later. Hey Todd, do you know how long it takes for a name change to go through?"

"That takes a little longer. Once you submit the paperwork a hearing is set. It's really just a formality and only takes a few minutes especially if you tell them it's because you have a domestic partnership. Did you fill out that paperwork too, because I can actually handle that from here, so you don't have to go down the hall and wait again? We'll be closing soon and their might be a wait there too. I work both offices on a regular basis, so I have access to the system."

"Yeah, here it is. Thanks Todd; this is a big help. I'll make sure you get free drinks next time you're at Babylon."

"No Problem; us queers need to help each other right. Hey, you said you have a hearing scheduled for Monday. What time is it at, because they actually have a couple of slots open on the docket for Monday?"

"It's at 10:30."

"The earliest slot open is at 1:15; right after they recess for lunch. Can you do that?"

"Hey if you can get us a slot that soon we'll take it and make it work."

"All right, you're all set. Hopefully by this time Monday you will officially have the same last name. It's not something I think I'll ever want to do, but more power to you. I guess this means I won't be seeing you in the backroom anymore."

"We'll be there; maybe not as often and not with anyone other than each other, but I have no intention of giving up the backroom. Hey don't knock the marriage thing so fast. If you had told me five years ago that I was going to let some kid take ownership of my heart I would have told you to go fuck yourself. Yet here I am, after fighting it for so many years, happily married to this extraordinary person. It could happen to you to; just wait."

"You'll have to excuse my husband; he's become quite the sap since we got back together. I'm not complaining mind you; but a visit to the backroom might help me to know that Brian wasn't taken over by an invasion of a body snatcher."

"I don't need a backroom to prove that. I'm sure we can find a nice quite bathroom stall right here in the building." For a minute Brian is almost forgetting about his troubles which is good, because it doesn't look like he'll be trouble free for a while.

"Okay, we better get going old man. I'm sure we have other things to take care of. Thanks a lot Todd, It seems like you just made things a lot easier for us. Brian and I definitely won't forget it."

"No problem guys. Good luck with everything."

Now back on the road heading to meet Mickael and Ben at Bri-Tin, Justin decides to broach the subject again. "So Brian, what hearing were you talking about to Todd happening on Monday?"

"It turns out that Larry isn't that bad of a lawyer. He had taken it upon himself to schedule a hearing for you to be able to adopt Gus. I took it as a sign. Those bastards claiming to be Lindsey's parents think they are just going to go to court and walk out with my son; sorry I mean our son. Not if I have anything to say about it. It may be a little sneaky slipping this in before the custody hearing, but they don't call me the advertising shark for nothing. I know how to work things to my advantage."

"So we just go into court and they grant me custody. It can't be that easy."

"Not quite. Larry already re-established my rights this morning. I couldn't believe he took care of that so quickly, and I didn't even have to be there. He says that since he was able to prove why my rights should be reinstated, it should make the adoption go a little smoother. The girls named you in the will which means that they trusted you; you are married to me, Gus' father which means I trust you; I gave Larry a bunch of pictures, of you and Gus from over the years that prove that you were in his life all along; you have done a lot of charity work. All in all I think you play out as a perfect parent."

"I thought queers weren't allowed to adopt kids in Pennsylvania; is it different because Melanie and Lindsey put it in their will?"

"No, we still can't adopt a random kid; I don't know who the hell would want to do that anyways. The only way a queer can adopt a kid is if it is the biological child of their partner. Lucky for you."

"Geez, can we actually be having a bit of luck, or will the floor drop out from under us at any minute?"

"Shit, it better not. I've never worked harder for anything in my life."

"I believe that's true. Don't worry because as soon as this whole mess is over, I'll buy you some recreational favors to take the edge off. We'll just make sure we have someone to babysit Gus.

I know that I told you a few months ago that I didn't want you to change…"

"And when you came back I told you that I knew I had to change."

"I know; I was a little leery about it, but I'm actually getting used to the new and improved Brian Kinney. There is just enough of the old Brian to keep me satisfied, and this new Brian who wants to take care of me and be faithful is truly touching."

"I'm glad one of us is used to it. Every time I do something these days I have to pause to make sure it's really me."

"So you were worried about body snatchers too?"

"The only body snatcher I see is you and can we stop using that term because the last time I checked I didn't have a snatch for anyone to steal. Let's leave that for the merry munchers of Liberty Ave."

"See, there he is again; that dry humor that made we fall all those years ago. I just hope the judge agree with Mel and Lindz; that I'll make a good parent for Gus."

"You already are so I see the hearing as a formality. It's Wednesday that I'm worried about. If they bring up my promiscuity from the past, it could really help their case."

"We can't do anything about that right now so let's just get our son and go home."

"Actually your mom was going to take him to a movie later. She said she would bring him back around 8:00."

Justin sees the lust creeping into Brian's eyes and places his hand in his husband's lap where he feels something starting to expand in his grasp. "So what your saying is we should get rid of Michael and Ben as quickly as possible. Then we can find another room in the house to christen."

"I love how you can always read my mind."


	15. An Evening at BriTin

**A/N: Warning; there is a pretty descriptive sexual encounter between our favorite couple near the end of the chapter. I mean they can't go from four or five times a day to once in a blue moon now can they?**

**Chapter Fifteen: An Evening at Bri-Tin**

Twenty minutes have passed and the car service pulls up in front of Bri-Tin. Brian had let Michael take his car over because Ben had used their car to go to Canada. Brian sees it sitting in the driveway and looks at Justin. "I just realized that I'm going to have to get a different car. We can't be riding around with Gus in that car."

"I thought you said it was a classic? You can't get rid of it. We can trade in my car, because it's pretty much a piece of junk anyways. I can't imagine you driving a family car anyways."

"I was thinking more of an SUV. I saw an ad for a 2006 Mercedes-Benz ML350. It just came out and it's got all the latest bells and whistles. Do you think you could handle driving a fabulous SVU? It's the first one with a seven speed automatic transmission? I was thinking about it as a late wedding for you, but it would make a good family car too, without looking like a family car."

"I haven't seen it, but I'll take your word for it. Maybe we can look at one next week or something."

They head up to the house and meet Michael and Ben by the mover's truck.

Michael always has to know that everyone is okay; a trait he obviously inherited from his mother, so he gives Brian a quick hug and asks, "So how did it go? Did you figure anything out?"

"Yeah, everything is progressing as well as it can be. The real test will be on Wednesday. Right now I'm just beat. You guys must be exhausted to. You can head home and we'll finish locking up here."

"I know how to translate that code. Ben, let's go." He glances back to Brian and Justin. "We'll see you tomorrow morning. Is Gus going to be there?"

"I don't know if it would be good or bad for him to go. We'll discuss it tonight. Jennifer said she would watch him if we didn't want him to go to the funeral, so we're covered either way. Get home safe and thanks again."

The newlyweds watch their friends head down the driveway and quickly turn to enter the house.

The house is very charming the way it is; wood paneling throughout and very sophisticated color schemes in every room. There is more room than Justin knows what to do with. There are six bedrooms, a formal living room, a more casual family room, a kitchen big enough to serve a fancy restaurant, a library, two offices, a fitness room, a children's playroom, a four car garage, a tool shed, five bathrooms, a veranda that stretches the whole length of the back of the house with an in ground swimming pool and hot tub, a cabana on the perimeter of the veranda, and let's not forget the magnificent ballroom where the wedding reception was held, or the tennis courts , or the stables. _I'll never be able to take care of all of this._ "You know Brian; maybe this house is too big for us. I can't imagine trying to keep it up."

"Don't worry about that. We'll have our maid service come in everyday if necessary. We'll get a hot young pool boy/ gardener to keep up with the grounds. We'll hire someone to take care of the horses."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"You do know who you're talking to don't you?"

"I guess I forgot for a second. Hey, since when do we have horses?"

"I figured you could pick a couple out at an auction or something. Also, didn't you say you wanted a house full of kids?"

"I don't remember saying a house full; especially one this size, and since when are you on board with having a large family? I figured I be lucky to get you to agree to one kid."

"Hey, as long as you're the one taking care of them, you can have as many kids as you want. Just don't be expecting me to change many diapers, give baths or supervise any sleep overs, and we'll be just fine. Also if I have to grow old, at least the Brian Kinney legacy will live on."

"There's my husband resurfacing. So you plan on being a typical dad who lets the mom do everything. I figured as much but I'll take what I can get. The fact that you said many diapers instead of any is actually a big deal. I think we can wait a little while, however, before we talk about having any more kids."

"Good, because I'd really like to enjoy the newlywed faze a lot longer. Speaking of which, weren't we supposed to christen another room."

"That's one thing I can count on you never forgetting. I was thinking maybe instead of christening a room, we could try anti-gravity instead."

"Anti-gravity, I don't follow."

"I'm talking about the pool. We've never made love or fucked in a pool before. I bet it's more slippery and wet than the shower."

"Damn, you really are a smart little fucker. I wonder if you can hold your breath long enough to suck my cock under water."

"Well that depends on how long you can suck my cock under water. Ramming your dick up my ass should be a little easier."

"Okay, now that you've given me a large woody, let's go test the theory."

Brian grabs Justin by the hand and leads him to the back of the house and outside to the veranda. He slowly undresses his husband with his eyes before he begins to first raise Justin's shirt over his head and then unbutton his jeans and slowly pull them down, along with the briefs, around Justin's ankles. Justin then kicks his shoes off and pulls his legs out from the dropped pants. Before he has a chance to start disrobing Brian, his sneaky husband pushes him into the pool. As he is coming up from under the water and pushing his hair out of his face, he looks up to see the fit man standing at the edge of the pool, whom he is lucky enough to call his own, seductively losing his clothes one button and piece at a time. It's like he has his own personal stripper.

After Brian has let the last piece fall, he slowly walks down the steps into the pool and reaches out for the body that melds so well with his own. He presses Justin against the wall of the pool and begins to run his hands along the sides of Justin's torso. Justin's body can't help but respond to this touch. He feels his chest quiver as his penis begins to rise up.

Brian leans in and parts his husband's lips with his tongue. As their tongues begin to intertwine, Brian uses one of his hands to aggressively tweak his young spouse's nipples. This causes another shudder to go through Justin's body. It always amazes him how Brian can awaken his sexual senses with the smallest of touches.

Justin wraps his arms around Brian's waste, and suddenly feels Brian's erect cock rubbing against his. He frees one of his hands from Brian's hip and reaches down to clutch his partner's perked up pecker. He rubs it slowly while Brian moves his lips to lick Justin's right nipple. As Justin is stroking his husband's cock, Brian arches his back in response. Before Justin can progress with his quest to make his husband moan in ecstasy, Brian removes Justin's hand and links it with his own as he slowly turns the young blond around so that their two bodies can become one. Justin grabs onto the side of the pool and lets the weightlessness of the water float his body towards the surface. Brian spreads Justin's cheeks with two fingers as he uses his other hand to slide his unsheathed cock into his husband's inviting passage. Once he is securely inside the tight canal, Brian puts his hands on Justin's and lets the water carry him up also. Then using the pool edge as leverage he begins to gradually plunge a little deeper with each thrust. The two of them begin to pant in rhythm with each other. Justin whimpers at every thump of his capable husband's cock. Brian moans as his erect shaft begins to become more and more engorged until it erupts flowing forth into his young spouse's channel and spilling over into the warm water of the heated pool.

"Brian, stay inside me please."

Brian yields to this request while at the same time beginning to softly suck on Justin's neck. Justin turns his head to give Brian a fervent kiss; parting his lips to let Brian's slender tongue have contact with his own.

"Okay Sunshine, I think it's only fair that you get as much pleasure out of this excursion as I just did." He pulls Justin over to the pool steps and sits him on the step right at the water level so that when he clenches Justin rigid cock only a third of the length is above the water. This is just enough for him to glide his mouth over the tip of Justin's phallus and go down on him over and over until not only has Justin arched his back, but he has also wailed loud enough to make his throat dry and exploded in Brian's most accepting mouth.

"I don't know how we can ever top this", Brian says as they finally finish this latest round of intercourse, "But I can't wait to try."

They head out of the pool and pick up their clothes as they head back to the house. Brian links his arm around Justin's waist and kisses him on the forehead. "You know it's not good to leave chlorine in your hair. Maybe we should take a quick shower before we head back to the loft. I think we have enough time."

"You may be older than me but I swear you have the stamina of a teenager."

"That's right; do you think you can keep up?"

"Let's see." Justin pushes his husband away and runs to beat him to the shower.

After another round of love making in the ginormous walk in shower, they finally get dressed and head out to beat Jennifer to the loft.

When Jennifer and her new grandson arrive at the loft an hour later, Gus can't wait to tell them about his day. "Grandma took me to the movies. We saw Madagascar. She let me get popcorn and candy. I had the most fun. The Zebra was my favorite."

Justin looks to Brian and then back to Gus. "I'm glad you had a good time Gus. Why don't you go get ready for bed? It's been a long day. We'll get you a shower in the morning. I put your PJs in the bathroom. Make sure you brush your teeth."

"Thanks for watching Gus Mom. It helped us get a lot done today."

"A few extracurricular activities to, so we really thank you Mother Taylor."

"A mother doesn't need to know such things. So have you decided if Gus should go to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to go ahead and take him. It might be good for him to be able to actually say goodbye. If anything goes wrong I think there will be enough of us there to handle it."

"If he starts to get upset, I'll be more than willing to take him outside."

"Alright, you better get going before it gets too late. We'll see you tomorrow at the funeral home."

Jennifer gives both her sons a hug and a kiss before heading out the door.

"I'll go check on Gus and get him set up in his tent. I'll be to bed in a little bit. I think we could all use a good night sleep before everything that'll be going on tomorrow."

"Sure", is Brian's only response as he kisses his husband before going to crawl into bed.

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this story will probably be wrapped up and marked complete after just a few more chapters. For those of you who have actually enjoyed reading this story and its predecessor and please know that I appreciate you all; there will be a sequel titled "A Quest for Domestic Bliss". Yes there will be a honeymoon and much more. Your continued reading is what keeps me writing. I just hope that you will continue to enjoy how I expand on Brian and Justin's new life. Thanks again!**


	16. There's Never a Good Day for a Funeral

**Sorry for the upload delay. Family stuff has kept me away from the computer. It is going to be difficult to get much else uploaded this week, but I promise that as soon as things settle down I will get some more uploads going.**

**Chapter Sixteen: There's Never a Good Day for a Funeral**

It is finally Saturday and Brian isn't anxious to get out of bed. Normally this would be for a different reason, but this morning sex is actually the last thing on his mind. He doesn't know how he is going to be able to say goodbye to one of his oldest friends and most of all help his son get through it all without too much emotional anguish. His question is answered when he sees stirring coming from the under the sheets beside him.

Justin pops his head out from under the covers, stretches his arms above his head and turns to see the look of anxiety on Brian's face. He reaches over and places his hand on his husband's chest and rubs comforting circles over his torso.

"Brian you don't have to worry. I know how close you and Lindsey were and that today is going to be difficult for you even if you can't admit it out loud. Just remember that I'll be right beside you all day. You've always been the one giving me a shoulder to lean on; when the kids bullied me at school, after the bashing, when I thought I would have to quit school, after the bombing and too many other times to count. I know you don't like to talk about such things for fear that it will affect your reputation as a cad, but I don't care. Today you will lean on me. Whatever you need you just let me know, and I'll be there."

"Shit, I didn't think it would hit me this hard. I just talked to her last week and now she's gone. She was the only one who could keep me in line; not even Michael could accomplish that task. I always claimed to be so fucking independent, but Lindsey always saw right through it; telling me how I needed you just as much as you needed me. She knew I was full of shit when I told her I could care less about you."

"I always said she was one of the smartest people I ever met. Just try not to worry too much okay. I'm going to go get Gus up and ready. You put on a pot of coffee and we'll meet you out there to have breakfast."

"Do you want eggs and toast?"

"I'm sorry; did you just offer to cook? I'm sure I heard you wrong."

"I can cook. I just choose not to. Why would I ever need to cook anyways with you around to do it for me?"

Justin can't help but chuckle because it's true. Justin really enjoys cooking, so why should Brian have to do it. "Sure; eggs and toast sounds nice", he says as he gives Brian a kiss and rises out of bed.

"Good, because I never made it to the store and that's all we have." He reaches over and slaps Justin on the ass before he gets too far from the bed.

An hour later the newly united Kinney family is finishing breakfast.

Gus is squirming in his tie. "Daddy why did I have to get all dresses up like you do. Do I have to go to work?"

"Now that I'd like to see kiddo but not today; today we have to go to a funeral."

"Gus, do you know what a funeral is?"

"No Daddy (Justin); is it fun?"

"Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap, so Daddy and I can explain it to you?"

Gus walks over and climbs into Justin's lap. Brian moves his chair closer to the two of them and waits to see how Justin is going to proceed. He hopes that Justin can explain it better, because he knows that he would never say it in a way that Gus would understand.

"Buddy, we're gonna talk about some sad stuff for a minute, okay. You know how we told you that your mommy and your mama went to Heaven?"

"So they wouldn't be broken anymore?"

"That's right Gus. Well today we are going to a place where all of your mommy and mama's friends and family can say goodbye to them, including you. "

"How can we say goodbye, if they already went to Heaven?"

"You see buddy, we _pretend_ like they're in the room. Then we tell stories about their life and how much they meant to us. Do you know what I mean?"

"Do you mean like when Mommy took me to Sesame Place and I got to meet Elmo and Big Bird?"

"Yeah, things like that. Everybody is sad that your mommies are gone, so a lot of people might be crying today and that's okay. Even your daddy might cry today."

"Not Daddy; he never cries. He says big boys don't ever cry. Right Daddy?"

Justin looks at Brian as if to say _what the hell have you been saying to him. _Brian understands the look and figures that Justin knows what he is saying.

"Big boys don't cry over pancakes and stuff, but its okay to cry at a funeral. _Not that I would ever do that._

"Don't forget weddings too. Some big boys cry at weddings also, don't they?"

"They only cry when they marry sentimental little twats; beautiful sentimental twats."

"I'm glad you just called yourself a sentimental twat, because now I don't feel all alone."

"I didn't call myself…" _Shit I guess I did_. "What Daddy Justin means is that if you get sad today when everyone is talking about your mommies, you can cry."

"Okay Daddy, but I'll try to be a big boy like you and not cry."

"Brian it's getting late. We better get going. I want to make sure that we're there before anyone else."

Justin and Brian put on their best suits and the three of them head off to the funeral home.

Two hours later they are in the chapel of the funeral home as the last of the bereaved have arrived. Rabbi Bisno is ready to start. The service is not a traditional Jewish service, but since the Rabbi knew Melanie he has made a rare exception.

All of Melanie and Lindsay's closest friends are sitting in the first few rows. Melanie's mom couldn't come due to declining health problems and she wasn't close with most of her other family because of her sexual orientation. Brian, Justin and Gus are sitting in the first row. Brian keeps looking back to see if Lindsay's parents have tried to come in. Just before the rabbi is ready to begin, sure enough the Petersons come walking up the aisle.

Justin sees His husband's face turning red. "Brian please don't cause a scene. It will only upset Gus."

"Lindsay didn't want them here. I'll be damned if I'm going to let them stay."

Mrs. Peterson walks over to Gus and says, "Hi Gus, do you remember me?"

"You're the mean lady that hated my mommy." He looks to Brian. "Daddy I don't like her. She hated my mommy. Do I have to talk to her?"

"No Gus you do not have to speak to the mean lady." Brian stands up and looks at both of Lindsay's parents. "Lindsay didn't want you here, so why don't you just leave before I have security throw you out."

"She was our daughter, and we have every right to be here."

Gus doesn't understand. "Is she really Mommy's mommy? Mommies are supposed to love you, not hate you right Daddy?"

"That's right Sonny boy, so she couldn't have really been your mommy's mommy. Why don't you go sit with Grandma for a little bit and let Daddy Justin and I handle this?"

Gus goes to sit with Jennifer. Justin stands up to support Brian who get really close to Lindsay's parent's faces so no one else can hear him and says, "This is not a battle you want to fight with me. You didn't attend her wedding and wouldn't acknowledge Melanie as her partner. What makes you think you have the right to fucking show up now?"

Justin squeezes his arm so he will calm down. He doesn't want Brian to give them any ammunition to use in court.

Brian continues but is reining it in as he states, "Also if you think you are going to take my son away from me you must be off your rocker. As a matter of fact I should probably make that suggestion to our attorney."

As usual Mrs. Peterson does all the talking. "He is our Grandson and we will give him a better upbringing in a strong conventional household."

"You think so huh? You want to raise my son to be a homophobe just like you? Well, what would you do if he came to you in ten years or so and told you he was gay? Would you treat him like an outcast, just the way you did Lindsay?"

"Gus isn't gay and neither was Lindsay. She was just brainwashed by that degenerate lawyer."

Justin reflexively shows off his intelligent. "Lindsay was a Lesbian and studies do show that homosexual women tend to have homosexual sons. Gus comes from two homosexual parents so his chances of being gar are actually very high."

"Thank you Sunshine." This distracts Mrs. Peterson for a second before she hears Brian's voice again. "I wonder who makes better parents; a committed gay couple or a non-committed straight couple?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. We are very committed."

"That's not what I hear. I've done my research too. I remembered Lindsey telling about walking in on something when we were in college. She was heartbroken and distraught. All of her ideals were shattered. Our lawyer did some digging of his own and it turns out that Mr. Peterson has a hankering for young secretaries. I think we found at least three who are willing to testify."

"I don't think so. Ron has always been faithful to me. You must be mistaken."

"I don't think so, because your face said it all. Of course Melanie said you knew about the one back then too. She just didn't know there were others. If you proceed with this nonsense of trying to take my son away, I will bring it up in court and I'll make sure that all the papers are there. That way all the lovely people in your social circle will know and I don't think you want that. You think about it and we'll see you on Wednesday. Meanwhile I think you should leave." He motions for security and tells them to remove the Peterson from the premises.

Brian motions to the rabbi that it's okay for him to start.

25 minutes later the rabbi calls Brian up to deliver Lindsey's eulogy after he has finished the one for Melanie.

Brian stands up in front of everyone and begins his speech. "I know all of you were close to Lindsey, but I like to think I knew her better than anyone else. She was a very compassionate woman; I mean she was friends with me for over 15 years. That should tell you something right there. She was never afraid to speak her mind. She never tried to hide her sexual orientation. She was always very active in the gay and lesbian community; heading multiple committees at the GLC. She was always willing to help a friend in need. I think Lindsay's most important contribution to this world was also the best gift she could have ever given me."

At this thought he starts to feel his composure crumbling a little bit. Justin notices it too and quickly goes up to hold Brian's hand and offer his support. This is just what Brian needs to be able to continue.

"The best gift she could have ever given me; my son Gus. He was the center of her universe along with Jenny Rebecca. She loved being a mother more than anything else she ever did in her life. She dreamed her whole life of becoming a mother and when it finally happened she couldn't have been happier."

Brian spends the next ten minutes covering every aspect of Lindsay's life, before he returns to his seat with Justin.

The Rabbi finishes up the funeral and instructs anyone who wishes to do so, to join everyone at the Liberty Diner for a more casual celebration of Melanie and Lindsay's lives. There will be no graveside service because Melanie and Lindsay had stated they didn't want people to watch them being put in the ground. They asked that people not dwell on what had been lost, but celebrate what had been accomplished.

**Next up is Chapter 17: A Judge Visits the Diner**


	17. A Judge Visits the Diner

**Chapter Seventeen: A Judge Visits the Diner**

Debbie had rushed back to the diner to make sure everything was ready for when everyone arrived from the funeral. The cook has prepared all kinds of sandwiches cut into triangles, many different salads, chips & assorted dips, vegetable trays and bowls of punch. Debbie puts out more napkins, plates and silverware.

About 15 minutes after Debbie gets here people start showing up. Brian, Justin and Gus walk in first with Jennifer. Michael, Ben, Emmett and Ted come through the door a few minutes later. Within minutes the diner is full of Melanie and Lindsay's family, friends, and former co-workers. People are mingling and sharing stories about their beloved friends. The boys are sitting in their usual booth when a Hispanic woman in her early forties walks over to the table and looks at Brian.

"Hi, I'm Cristina. You probably don't remember me; we were both at a couple of parties thrown by Melanie and Lindsay. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a minute; it's regarding your custody situation?"

Brian wasn't aware that anyone, other than Michael, Ben, Justin, and of course Larry, knew about what was going on, so he was curious to hear what this woman had to say. "We can go out back and talk if you like. Just give me a minute."

Brian looks fpor Jennifer and asks her to watch Gus for a little while. "Justin lets go."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me. You go ahead."

"I thought you said we were a team now. Gus is your son too, so get your ass up so we can find out what this woman has to say."

"Yes sir Mr. Kinney, right away."

They find Cristina and head out back into the alley.

"What I'm about to discuss with you is very sensitive and could get me disbarred, so I need to trust that you will keep this to yourselves. Can I count on that?"

"If this is about my son, I will do whatever I have to in order to keep him safe; Justin will to."

"I used to work with Melanie. About six months ago I was given an appointment as a judge in family court. I saw your name appear on my docket for this coming week. Then a funny thing happened; I saw your name appear again for an earlier appearance. I had my clerk look into it, and it take me long to figure out what you were up to."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not trying anything."

"Hey don't worry, I'm not here to get you in any trouble. I wanted to talk to you about a conversation I had with Melanie last year."

"Why, does it involve Gus?"

"It does. I was one of the lawyers that helped Melanie write her and Lindsay's will, so I heard firsthand what her wishes were."

"Okay, I'm listening." He grabs Justin's hand for support.

"Melanie told me on more than one occasion what an asshole you were and how she couldn't stand to be in the same room with you most of the time."

"I thought you were going to give me some new information, not prattle on about things I'm very well aware of."

Justin squeezes his hand tight and says, "Brian can you display a modicome of courtesy please. I think she's trying to help us."

"Thank you Justin. Melanie always held you in high regard. Brian you have proven to me why Melanie felt the way she did, but I'll let it go since I know you are grieving. When we were discussing who they wanted to have custody of Gus Melanie didn't flinch. I could tell that even Lindsay was a little shocked at what she said."

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you word for word as best as I remember it. Melanie said, 'Custody should go to Brian and Justin. I know that one day soon Brian is going to realize that what he has with Justin can't be dismissed, and I actually think they have a real shot at settling down. I can't stand Brian when Justin isn't around. I wish he wasn't Gus' father, but he is and no matter how much of an asshole he is and how I try to refute it, I know he loves Gus more than anyone else in this world. If anything ever happens to us I know he'll do right by Gus; maybe even give up his hard core lifestyle so Gus could have a normal family. Lindsay if you ever tell him I said any of this, I'll divorce you in a heartbeat. I know that with Justin's help Gus would be fine. I sure as hell don't want your parents anywhere near him, especially after how they treated you when we were separated. Brian will never hear me say it but he is a good father for the amount of time we let him have with Gus.' She made me promise to help in anyway I could if something ever happened to the both of them. I don't think she was too serious, because who would ever think that they would both pass away at the same time."

"Not us that's for sure. This has been one Hell of a week."

"I wanted you to know that I plan on keeping my promise to Melanie. If it wasn't for her I never would have tried to become a judge. She really gave me encouragement when I needed it. She was a great friend."

"How can you help us? Larry's handling everything as best as he can. Lindsay's parents are the problem. Can you make them disappear?"

"No but I think maybe you forgot that I am the judge assigned to both of your cases. On Monday, I can make sure that the adoption goes through without a hitch. Wednesday will be a little tricky. We'll have to pretend that Monday didn't happen. I precide over sometimes 30 to 40 cases a day, so it wouldn't be unheard of for me to not remember someone who was in my court a couple of days before. The only problem would be if the Peterson's lawyer got wind of it, so we have to proceed very carefully. I will listen to both sides very carefully and find some reason to make sure you keep custody of Gus. Larry knows me though so when he realizes that I'm the judge on both cases, he might try to do the _right_ thing and bring it to my attention."

"The Hell he will. I'll go talk to him right now and make him understand what needs to be done to protect my... I mean our son."

"Okay, I mean technically you're not doing anything illegal. It could be deemed unethical, which is why I have to be careful."

"Don't worry, we won't breath a word of this to anyone. As far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened. Don't you agree Justin?"

"What conversation are you talking about?"

"Exactly, see it won't be a problem."

"I'll see you on Monday and again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

Back inside the diner people have started to filter out. Debbie is cleaning up and the boys are all helping. Meanwhile Jennifer is sitting in the back corner booth helping Gus draw a picture.

"Thanks for watching Gus Mom."

"It was no trouble. I love spending time with Gus. You can call me anytime you need help. I hope you both know that."

"We do but it's nice to hear it again. We're going to head home now. We'll call you after the adoption hearing on Monday."

"You won't have to call me, because I plan on being there. You might need a character witness."

"You don't have to do that Mom."

"I know, but I want to be there for all of you."

Justin gives his mom a big hug, and Brian leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Gus, it's time to go home. Grab your crayons and paper okay."

"Okay Daddy [Justin]."

They say their goodbyes and thank yous to everybody before they head out to the car, to go home.

As they reach the car, Justin remembers something. "Brian didn't you say before I went to Canada that you set up an appointment with that school, the one you thought might be right for Gus? When is the appointment, because we already have so much going on that day?"

"No worries, the appointment isn't until 3:45. Todd said the name change shouldn't take more than about 15 minutes, so we should have plenty of time to get there early."

"That's good; I'll be happy when all of this is over. I just hope the Peterson's don't fight dirty."

"I think everything will be okay, especially since we kind of have a judge in our pocket. Let's not think about it anymore tonight. We'll have a nice Sunday and then worry about stuff on Monday."

"Yes Dear; lets take our son home and go to bed."

**Next up is Chapter 18: Day One at the Courthouse**


	18. Day One at the Courthouse

**Chapter 18: Day One at the Courthouse**

It's Monday morning, 6:00 am, and Brian can't seem to sleep. He had a truly great Sunday with his new instant family, but today's activities are looming over his head and the anxiety is keeping him from a peaceful slumber.

Yesterday, Justin packed a large basket with all kinds of treats and they went to the park for a family picnic. Brian once again can't believe he was a willing participant in such a typically hetero ritual. How amazing it was the lengths he was willing to go to make Justin and/or Gus happy even if just for a day.

They laid out a blanket, next to a tree and spread out food on one side. Justin nestled into Brian's arms and they sat there watching Gus as he played with a variety of toys that they had brought along._If this is domestic bliss then I never knew what bliss was until now._

Justin could tell that Brian was thinking and asked him, "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking again how fortunate I am; how I could be sitting by myself at home miserable if it weren't for you. I'd be drinking and getting high just so I could forget that I'm all alone. I know we did stuff similar to this before, but it's different now. I can feel it. Can't you?"

"Yes I can, but I felt it before. I felt it when you helped me with the dishes at Debbie's house. I felt it when you held me at the art show five years ago. I felt it every time you just stood there with your arm around me. You didn't even realize what you were doing, which is what made it so special. It was as id holding me just came naturally to you. I'm glad it's finally hitting you."

"BRIAN are you okay?"

"Huh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said your name like three times. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about or conversation yesterday when we took that picnic."

"I like having conversations like that with you. It lets me know that you really are in this for the long haul."

"Yes I am and now that you're awake, how about you haul your ass into the shower for a little morning pick me up. It could be a little morning pick you up too."

"I just want to check on Gus first, and then you can have your way with me."

"I'll start the water."

After about a 15 minute round of slip and slide in the shower, they go out to have breakfast with Gus.

"Gus we have to get dressed nice again today."

"Daddy Justin do I have to go to work today, or did somebody go to heaven again?"

"Neither sweetie; today is the day we go to the courthouse. If the judge says its okay, I'll officially be your daddy and we will all have the same last name. Won't that be nice?"

"I'd like that a lot Daddy."

"Then we are going to go this afternoon to a new school that your Daddy found. If we like it then you will get to go to school there. You'll get to wear a fancy uniform and everything. Maybe you can make some new friends."

"I don't have any friends here. There all in Canada."

Brian elects to join the discussion. "We know Gus, that's why we want you to be able to make some new ones. They'll be smart kids like you."

"Daddy, you think I'm smart?"

"Yes, you are very smart. You're also very mature and strong for your age too. I'm very proud of you."

Gus gives Brain a big bear hug, and Justin gives him an enormous smile from across the table.

It's about 9:45 am when they walk into the courthouse. Jennifer is waiting for them.

Brian and Justin are both wearing suits and Gus is dressed in a nice pair of chinos with a coordinated short sleeve button up shirt un-tucked. This was Justin's idea. He didn't want anyone to think that they were so stuffy that they made their kid wear a suit, but at the same time he wanted people to know that they did want him to be respectful/ presentable.

They are waiting outside the courtroom for Larry to arrive. Brian wanted to get here early so that they could go over any last minute details about the case. Larry finally arrives just after 10 am.

"Sorry guys, I got held up with a client who got arrested last night."

"We were starting to get worried, but I calmed Justin down."

"That's real funny old man. This should be pretty cut and dry; shouldn't it Larry?"

"We did get one break; I know the judge. She used to work at our firm. She is very open to same sex parents. She helped Melanie with a case to get a woman back her children after she left her husband for another woman. I think this definitely works in our favor. I'll present all the evidence, but I don't think it will be too necessary."

"That's good right?" Brian had told him that they shouldn't mention their conversation, with Cristina, to Larry. He was helping them a lot and didn't want him to knowingly compromise himself. They weren't sure if he even would. Better to keep it to themselves is what Brian chose.

"I think so; hopefully within the hour Gus will have a new father. Let's go on inside. Sometimes if they are running ahead of schedule the judge will have the next case called, so she can try to break early and take a long lunch."

Larry was right. At 10:20 the clerk calls their case and they head to the table at the front of the courtroom. Larry presents all the evidence as to why Justin should be able to adopt Gus. He shows that Brian and Justin not only committed to each other through marriage, but also entered into a legal domestic partnership. He gave character references from family and friends. The Judge stops him.

"All this evidence is fine, but I would like to hear from your client. Mr. Taylor, why exactly do you want to adopt the minor child Gus Kinney?"

"I've known Gus since the day he was born. I even helped name him. I have always loved him as if he were already my son. Now that his father and I are married and will be raising him, we would really like to make it legal, so that I will have the ability to be involved in school events and medical decisions without being questioned like I'm an outsider."

"Mr. Kinney, do you have anything you would like to add?"

"I do your honor. I take my role as Gus' father very serious these days and Justin has been a big part of that. He stepped right in when Gus' mother died and didn't think twice about him becoming a part of our life on a full-time basis. Most people wouldn't have done that. Gus loves Justin like a father too. If you asked anyone who has ever seen us at the park or out to dinner, I don't think they would be able to tell who is Gus' biological dad versus non biological. That's just how Justin has always treated my son."

"Thank you Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor. Gus do you think you could talk to me for a minute?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know why you're here today?"

"So you can make Daddy Justin my real daddy."

"Would you like that Gus? Would you like for Justin to be your daddy."

"He's already my daddy. He loves me and plays with me. He makes me breakfast and he gave me a grandma. Daddy says this is just a ferality."

"Do you mean formality?"

"That's what I said."

"Do you love your Daddy Justin Gus?"

"Yes ma'am."

Justin wants to make it clear how much he loves Gus. "We have pictures from over the last five years if you want to see them. You can see how happy he always looks."

"That's okay Mr. Taylor; I think I have enough to go on. I think it is pretty clear that you will make a great father for Gus. I am going to approve the adoption at this time and I hope that you all will be very happy as a family. Please just see the clerk and she will have you sign the papers so that a new birth certificate can be issued with the new parent's name."

Larry doesn't hesitate. "Thank you very much your honor."

Brian looks at Justin and then he picks up Gus so that they can share a big family hug. As they are hugging Gus Brian leans over and gives Justin a kiss.

"Let's go. I want to take my two guys out to celebrate before we have to be back here. Mother Taylor, I hope you will join in our celebration. I mean we did just make you a grandmother; a very young and beautiful grandmother, but a grandmother none the less."

"That you did Brian, and I'm so happy for all of you. I know you guys are going to have a fantastic life together and I'm just happy that I get to be a part of it all. Maybe I can even throw you guys a party."

"Thanks Mom, but we already have Gus' birthday party to plan. Maybe you could just help us with that."

"That sounds good honey."

They have a nice lunch and head back to the courthouse. The next hearing is much quicker and they don't need Larry for it. Jennifer agrees to wait outside with Gus while they go inside. When Justin's name is called, the judge asks him why he wants to legally change his name.

"My husband and I just recently got married. We have a son and I really want us all to have the same name. I want to take my husband's name, but I also don't want our son to have to explain to people why he and his father don't have the same last name."

The judge can't quite hide the look of distaste on his face but he is still a professional and must act as such. "I assume you have legally entered into a domestic partnership."

"Yes your honor we have."

"Then I guess there is no cause for me to deny your request. My clerk will certify your name change and submit the papers for a new birth certificate to be issued. Please be advised that you need to request a new Social Security card and driver's license within the next thirty days. Do you understand all of this?"

"Yes your honor I do."

"Fine then this case is adjourned."

"Thank you your honor."

Brian whispers in his ear. "Why the fuck are you thanking him? He's just another damn homophobe who would have denied it if he could have come up with a good enough reason."

"Sometimes I think you forget that we live in a civilized society. Can't you just be happy that it was granted?"

"Sorry, I am happy; I'm just sick of pricks like him looking down at us, like we're perverts or something."

"Let me just sign the papers and we can go tell my mom and Gus the good news."

Outside the courtroom Jennifer is anxious to know how it went. "Well, are you officially Mr. Taylor-Kinney or not?"

"It's just Mr. Kinney Mom. I'm sorry; I didn't want to keep Taylor."

"Sweetie that's fine by me. It's not my name anyways; it's your father's name. I think it's kind of sweet to take just Brian's name. Now you forever more will be known as Mr. and Mr. Kinney or the Kinneys."

"I like the sound of that don't you Brian?"

"I sure do _dear_. Now let's get out of here. I think I've had my fill of the courthouse for the day."

**Up next is Chapter 19: Getting Gus into School.**


	19. Getting Gus into School

Chapter 19: Getting Gus into School

The boys still have almost two hours until they are due at the Sewickley Academy, so Brian suggests that they go to the electronics store and look for a kid friendly computer for Gus. He is hopefully going to be going to an accelerated school and Brian wants him to have all the right tools to get ahead.

"I think there's a Best Buy on the way to the school. Do you want to stop by there?"

"Sure, I want to mess with the computers first. I don't know whether we should get a Mac or a PC."

"I'd go with the PC. We don't want Gus to be pompous do we?"

"If everything works out, he'll be going to school with rich smart kids. I think they'll all be a little pompous. Anyways, Macs are good computers."

"We'll have to check them both out and see which one Gus prefers."

They get to Best Buy and look for someone to help them. Brian sees all kinds of employees standing around but none of them offer any assistance.

"This is ridiculous. I want to spend a large sum of money on a computer and these people act like they don't need it. Let's get out of here, and go to Circuit City. Maybe they'll be more helpful."

"I heard that Circuit City will be out of business within the next couple of years."

"I don't care as long as they have a good computer."

Brian verbally abuses some random employee on their way out for the poor service and they head off to the next store. An hour later they have a new PC laptop and are making their way to the Sewickley Academy.

They arrive 15 minutes early for their appointment. They follow the directions that Brain was given and find their way to the office. A very nicely dress man in a Hugo Boss suit greets them. He recognizes Brian immediately.

"Brian Kinney as I live and Breathe, what are you doing at the Sewickley Academy?"

Justin looks at Brian. "You two know each other?"

"Once upon a time, we met up at the baths. Keith isn't it? It's amazing who you run into when you get around the Pitts."

"It sure is, and yeah it is Keith. I can't believe someone like Brian Kinney would remember. So why are you here again; maybe to make a donation?"

"Something like that. We have an appointment with the principle about enrollment."

"And who is _we_?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to making such introductions yet. This is my husband Justin, and our son Gus."

"Did you say your husband? I really am out of touch. I didn't think you were the marrying kind." He turns towards Justin. "It's nothing personal of course."

"It's okay, I'm married to the man so I know better than anyone what you mean."

"You know I'm standing right here don't you?"

"Sorry dear."

"I wasn't the marrying kind until this one showed up. He cast some sort of spell on me and I was finished."

"It's still unbelievable. It's probably some kind of open marriage or something right?"

"I offered but Brian refused"

"Justin, you must be something extra special to tame 'the wild beast'."

"I like to think so; how about you old man?"

"Special is definitely the right word. That's how I knew he was the one; the minute I said I wanted a committed, monogamous relationship. I would have choked on the words before or with anyone else."

"If that's what you really want then I wish you luck. I see your name right here. It just says the Kinneys. I would have never thought that would mean you."

"Mrs. Hampton is in with another Family right now, but they shouldn't be much longer." The phone on the desk begins ringing. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll get you when she's ready."

They sit down on a plush couch adjacent to the office counter. Rich kids couldn't dare sit on a plain old bench.

"So old man, do you think we will ever stop running into your former conquests."

"Not unless we left Pittsburg, which we can do if you want. We could move to England and Gus could go to Eton. If it's good enough for a prince, it should be good enough for Gus."

"No thank you; I actually like Pittsburg. I guess I'll just have to deal with all the old boy toys. I can just tell myself that they may have had you once, but I'll have you forever."

"There's that sickening romantic I married; always looking on the bright side." He swoops in for a quick peck on the lips. Nothing too racy for an institute of education Brian thinks.

"Hey guys, Mrs. Hampton is ready for you. I'll escort you in."

Once inside the office they are greeted by a woman who looks to be in her mid-fifties. She has light brown hair, green eyes and a slender build. She is dressed very fashionably in a sleek grey Armani suit. Brian immediately senses that this is a sophisticated woman who cares about her appearance and he is impressed. She only impresses him more when she begins to speak.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hampton. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Even though Brian looks older she isn't sure which of the two men standing in front of her would be Mr. Kinney.

Brian quickly catches this and finishes for her. "I'm Mr. Brian Kinney and this is my husband who would also be Mr. Kinney, but Justin."

"I always feel a little awkward in situations like this; not knowing what to call people, so thank you." She looks down at the little boy holding Justin's hand. "You must be Gus, am I right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you Gus. Why don't you all have a seat and we can discuss Gus' future."

Justin picks Gus up and puts him on his lap. "You sit with me buddy."

"So Mr. and Mr. Kinney, why don't you tell me about yourselves and Gus so I can get better familiarized with your desire for Gus to go to school here."

Being the head of the household Brian assumes the responsibility of talking for both he and his husband. "Earlier this year Gus moved with his mother to Toronto. She just passed away last week and I along with my husband gained full custody of Gus. She and I had always planned on Gus going to a good school. He was all set to start school in Toronto this fall, but my business is here so we needed to find a suitable school in Pittsburgh. I spoke to a business acquaintance of mine whose son went here and then I researched your school online. I was very impressed with your statistics so I set up this meeting to see if it would be a good fit for Gus. My husband and I want him to have the highest quality education possible, so that eliminated public school right away."

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Kinney, what business are you in? We like to get a sense of a parent's financial status also."

"I own the top advertising firm in Pittsburgh. It's called Kinnetic. Finances will not be a problem."

"And what line of work are you in Mr. Kinney?" This time she is addressing Justin.

"By trade I'm an artist. I studied at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art majoring in computer animation, but I do some good old fashioned sketching and painting also. I'm not currently affiliated with any company."

"What my husband is trying to say is that he is currently working from home. For now this would mean that he will be the primary parent for Gus' school activities."

Normally Justin would jump on Brian for assuming what he would or wouldn't be doing concerning Gus, but this wasn't the time or place for it. Besides it was true. He hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet. He and Brian hadn't discussed it either. With the income that Brian brings in Justin wouldn't have to work if he didn't want to. Brian would be fine with that. He really hadn't ever planned on getting anything financial back on his investment anyways.

"Yes, I will be the one taking and picking Gus up from school. I'll be working on my art at a loft we own not far from here."

"That's good. We here at the Sewickley Academy like to see parents who are actively involved with their children's education. We truly believe it makes a difference.

Now we just need to administer some standard tests with Gus to assess him for placement. If they go well, we can take you on a tour of our campus. If everything is to your liking we can fill out all the forms and set him up for fall classes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. I want to get everything taken care of as soon as possible. We are going on a family vacation in two weeks and I want to have everything set before we leave."

"Okay, well let's take Gus to our testing room and get him set up. We will need for you to stay outside so we can get accurate results. Will you be okay with your fathers waiting outside the room Gus?"

"You won't leave me will you Daddy?"

"No Sonny Boy. We will be right outside. You just concentrate on the tests and do the best you can."

"Okay Daddy! I'll be okay."

They all head out of the principal's office and she leads them down the hall to another room with another couch outside. The room is enclosed with frosted Glass doors that have large swirled brass handles.

"Gus if you would come with me, and Mr. and Mr. Kinney you can have a seat out hear. It should only take about ½ an hour. If you would like I can have my assistant Keith bring you some coffee, tea or water."

"Brian I'm fine. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then, I'll come get you when we're done."

Mrs. Hampton heads in with Gus and leaves Brian and Justin to wait.

"I hope he does well. I know Gus is smart but what if he doesn't test well."

"Brian, I don't think they are those kinds of tests. He'll be fine. I must say though that I am very impressed with your behavior since we arrived."

"This isn't the first school interview I've been to remember. I did it once before with Lindsay when she thought pretending to be a straight couple would get Gus into a good preschool."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Mrs. Hampton seems nice. She wasn't weirded out at all about us being gay parents."

"I noticed. That must be why I've behaved so well. She was very respectful to both of us. I don't usually get that from many straight people, especially women."

"Maybe she's a lesbian. I mean her assistant is gay, so who knows."

"I can tell. She's as straight as my cock when you take me in the shower."

"Wow, that's pretty straight. It would be great if this works out. The school is close to the loft and the agency."

"That's true. I'm sorry about speaking for you before. I was surprised that you didn't hit me. I guess we were both on our best behavior."

"Sometimes I know when to keep my mouth shut too."

"Just don't keep it closed when my cock's getting ready to be sucked off okay."

"Don't worry old man. I wouldn't dream of ever doing that."

"I was actually thinking that you hadn't said anything about what you wanted to do with yourself now that you're permanently back in the Pitts. We talked about turning the loft into a studio, but it didn't go any further. I just want you to know that I'm happy with whatever you want to do, but I know being a stay at home dad isn't your dream."

"I've already got my dream remember. That's you. I think I'll actually like taking care of Gus. I've done it so many times before. I was actually thinking of getting Michael to work on a new issue of Rage and maybe think of some other comic book ideas. I'd like to keep my sketching low key for now. It's so personal and I don't think I want to try and sell it anymore. Maybe I can do some pieces for charity events at the center or something. I don't know. I was also thinking about starting a computer animation company. Thinks didn't work out in Hollywood, but maybe we could come up with an animated version of Rage. What do you think?"

"I never thought about that. Why don't you run it past Michael? I'll help with any start up you need."

"I'll let you know. I think we can probably take the profits from Rage and use them."

"Whatever you need, I'm there. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you won't let it get in the way of our private life if you know what I mean."

"I promise I'll always be available to service you in the ways you've become accustomed to. That's what a good wife does isn't it?" He gives Brian a coy little glance and Brian goes weak.

"Hey cool it down hot stuff. I can't go getting hard here; not if I want Gus to get in okay."

"Whatever you say dear."

Brian leans in for a kiss and just hits his mark when Mrs. Hampton pops out of the testing room.

Justin feels himself blushing. "Sorry Mrs. Hampton, we didn't realize how fast the time went."

"Don't apologize to me Mr. Kinney. I've seen parents show affection before. I think it's sweet and it actually helps me know that Gus is being raised by committed parents. You will find that we here at the Sewickley Academy are very open minded. That includes parents of our students. We do not tolerate any forms of discrimination at our school. We have parents from all walks of life here. We have captains of industry and politicians that are democrats and republicans, but here we all respect the importance of a good education and try to keep things as impartial as possible."

"Thank you Mrs. Hampton. We appreciate you saying that. That's always a concern. We can handle anything that is thrown at us, but we don't want Gus to suffer because he happens to have two dads instead of a mom and dad. Isn't that right Brian?"

"Of course it is. So are you finished? Did Gus do okay?"

"Gus did extremely well. He is indeed quite a bright child for his age. I have no doubt he will fit right in with our advanced classes."

Brian can't help but show pride on his face for his son. Justin is happy too.

"How about we take that tour now? I'll show you our classrooms and labs, and then we will move on to our music room, theater and art studio. We'll finish at our gymnasium."

Brian and Justin are very impressed with the academy's campus, and Gus says he likes it too.

The decision is made and they go back to the office and fill out all the paperwork. Brian writes a check for a large sum of money. They thank Mrs. Hampton for her time and head out, saying goodbye to Keith on their way.

"I think that went well don't you?"

"I sure hope so for what they charge for tuition."

"It'll be worth it I'm sure. Do you think this will help us in court on Wednesday? It should show that you are certainly looking out for Gus' future, don't you think?"

"I don't think it will hurt."

"Daddy, I thought we went to court today. We don't have to go back do we? I didn't really like it there."

"I'm sorry Sonny Boy, but we do have to go back. Your grandma Jennifer is going to come with us and sit outside the courtroom with you. You might have to come in and talk to the judge again, but we'll try to keep it as short as possible. You're a big boy right and you can handle it like a big boy?"

"If you want me to be Daddy, I will."

Brian and Justin take Gus home and try not to think about the fact that on Wednesday they could possibly have Gus taken away from them, by Lindsay's parents.

**Up next is Chapter 20: A Second Day in Court. That will be the last chapter of this story. I will try to get the chapter up in the next few days and mark it complete. When I finish I will then start on "A Quest for Domestic Bliss", the sequel to this story. **

**I want to thank you all for your patience. I know it has taken me a while to get some of these chapters out. I also want to thank all of you who took the time to give me feedback. Even if I didn't respond to you personally I want you to know that I really appreciate it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is a little bit long but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I sat down and just kept typing. I hope it is to your liking. If it were not for you guys, I would have stopped a long time ago. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 20: A Second Day in Court**

It's Wednesday morning and Brian can't sleep again.

Yesterday was a normal day in a week that had been crazy. _He went into the office at Justin's urging. He had to get as much work done as possible if they were still going to take a trip that would take him away from the office for a couple of weeks._

_Justin and Gus rode the bus to the car dealership to pick up Justin's car. Brian had already arranged for payment. Justin just had to pick his color. Gus wound up helping. He picked the Barolo red metallic because it reminded him of Justin's favorite zip up jacket. The inside of the 2006 Mercedes-Benz ML350 was macadamia. Justin was sure that Brian would make some crack about nuts. The car had good cargo space and was very roomy too. After he took care of the paperwork he looked at Gus who had behaved like a perfect angel the whole time. He realized he didn't have a booster seat for Gus. Fortunately Brian had taken care of that too. Before he had a chance to say anything the salesman spoke. _

"_I almost forgot the safety seat that was purchased with the vehicle. I'll have one of our techs install it so we know it's nice and secure."_

"_Thanks!"_

Brian is happy that at least he knows his two boys will be driving safely. Justin's car could break at any minute and he didn't like the thought of them taking the bus.

"Hey old man, couldn't sleep again?"

"No, I couldn't stop thinking about the Petersons trying to steal my son. Those bastards are going to be very sorry if they don't give this shit up."

"For now how about you try not to wake up Gus. It's still early so why don't we grab a quick shower and try to get rid of all that tension. You don't want to go into court acting like this because we'll lose Gus for sure."

"You don't think I fucking know that? Just let _**me**_ fucking worry about it. I'll be fine in court."

"Don't start a fight with me. I'm on your side and Gus' side. If you don't want to get rid of all that pent up frustration I really couldn't give a shit."

Just as Justin is turning to walk away, Brian grabs him by the arm and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just keep seeing them walk out with Gus. I can't get the image out of my head. I'd rather he be raised by Ted and Blake then those evil homophobic pricks. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Now it's Justin who is cradling Brian. He can always tell how hard it is for Brian to open up like this, so he can't dismiss it.

"It's okay Brian; I understand it's hard to think about. I really think it'll turn out okay. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even show up. You did threaten them pretty good.

Let's take that shower. Then we can have some herbal tea. You don't need any caffeine this morning."

Justin leads Brian to the shower to take care of some of that tension. He massages every muscle in Brian body, concentrating on one muscle in particular. Even though it technically isn't a muscle, Justin massaged it as if it was the most important muscle in the world. This effort isn't un-noticed by Brian.

Just after 9:30 all three of Kinney boys are dressed for court and head out to go downtown. Their hearing is at 11:00, but they're meeting their 'family' there to have all the support they can get.

Debbie and Emmett have been told to keep their mouths shut no matter what is said, just like Brian. Larry was told that they would be the most likely to blurt out something stupid if they don't like something that the Peterson's lawyer says.

They walk into the courthouse just after 10:00 and Larry is waiting for them.

"Hey Guys, I'm glad you got here early. I found an empty witness room that we can use to go over the case one more time. I just want to make sure we are as ready as can be, because I'm sure the Petersons are going to come in with guns fully loaded."

They go into the room and sit down. Gus goes to the back corner of the room to play with some toys while they talk.

"I was really hoping that they would give up this fight, but I guess they don't care what comes out."

"Yeah, I really thought when Brian talked to them at the funeral they would back off."

"It certainly would have made things easier. I still think we have a shot when they see those three witnesses I have coming. I asked them to get here early and stay standing so that when Mr. Peterson walks in he will see them immediately."

"I was sure they would care more about their reputation then Gus. Maybe they thought I was just bluffing."

"That is possible. This isn't a criminal case so I was not obligated to give their lawyer a list of witnesses."

"So there might still be hope."

"Yes Brian I think there might be. Even if they don't get spooked by the witnesses, I think we have a good case. I'm sure they will bring up your checkered past, but I've seen parents that were extreme drug addicts at one time get their kids back after going through treatment. I've seen parents get their kids back after neglecting them. I don't think anyone can show that you did anything worse. Your sex life is private and as long as you weren't engaging in that stuff in front of Gus they can't use it against you anymore then a straight couple who practice swinging.

I mean if you were still single and hitting the club scene every night it would be a different story. It's a good thing you decided to reform yourself when you did."

"The credit for that goes to Justin."

"No, I think you actually deserve credit for that. You didn't have to give up the lifestyle. You could have told me you wanted to continue socializing with the boys at Babylon, but you didn't."

"Fine I'll take the credit. I mean it was rather selfless of me after all."

"Well I'm glad you feel relaxed enough to crack jokes. Maybe you can keep that attitude inside the courtroom."

"I'll do my best Sunshine. Larry if somehow they get custody how long will we have before we have to give him to them?"

"I'm sorry to say they would take custody immediately. In custody battles it is always feared that the losing party will try to run off with the child.

I know we don't want to think about it but if the worst does happen I'll be sure to petition for ample visitation. We have the same judge as we had Monday for the adoption, so hopefully that will help no matter what happens."

"Hey guys, it almost 10:30, do think we ought to make our way into the courtroom in case the Petersons had the same idea of being early?"

"Justin, I think you're probably right. You have someone to watch Gus right?"

"My mom is going to watch him and make sure the Petersons don't get anywhere near him."

"I'm going to try and do this without bringing him in. After what he said to Lindsay's mom at the funeral, they probably don't want him in their either."

When they leave the room, they see everyone is there; Debbie, Carl, Emmett, Michael, Ben, Ted, Blake, Daphne, Cynthia, and Jennifer. Larry thinks that if Carl speaks on their behalf it will carry more weight since he is in law enforcement, so he is scheduled as one of the last witnesses. Hopefully this will seal the deal, so to speak.

"Hi boys are you ready to fight those dirty rotten homophobic fuckers?"

Michael speaks up before Brian has a chance. "Ma, would you watch your mouth. We're in court for crying out loud."

"We're not inside yet!"

"Debbie I know you mean well, but Lindsay's parents could walk up at any minute and if they hear any of us talking like that, they could try to use it against us."

"I'm sorry Sunshine. I wasn't thinking. I don't want to do anything to hurt your case, I swear."

"I know, and we appreciate everything you have done for us." He gives her a big hug.

Jennifer stays outside the courtroom with Gus while everyone else heads inside. The gang sits down while Brian and Justin head to the front with Larry. As they are walking forward, a young woman about 20-25 years old comes rushing towards them.

"Janet, what's the matter?" Larry is talking to the woman who turns out to be the paralegal who has been helping get the case ready.

"There's been a change in the case."

"Please tell me that the Petersons have dropped the suit."

"I wish it was good news like that but it's not. Cristina's mother had a heart attack last night and she had to fly to Chicago. Because she only had a couple of cases on her docket today they found a judge to replace her."

"Do I even want to know who it is?"

"We sure as Hell do." Brian blurts out.

"It's Judge Mitchell."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was, but Judge Mitchell it is."

"What's the problem? Who is this Judge Mitchell?"

"I'm sorry Brian; Justin Judge Mitchell is a beast when it comes to gay rights. She doesn't think you guys should have any. I mean it's not like she goes out of her way to side against gays in court, but she will look for any little thing that might have gotten missed in order to be able to rule against them. She stays just enough inside the line so as not to be called into question."

"This can't be happening. What are we going to do?"

"Brian don't worry, Larry has still built a very strong case. Besides, Lindsay's parents might still drop the case when they see the witnesses."

"Right or they could just bring up all the times I slept around on you and say that fair is fair."

"No they can't, because we always had an open relationship. As soon as we didn't you never cheated on me, did you?"

"Of course not, if nothing else I'm a man of my word. If I plan on fucking around I wouldn't be afraid to say it."

"Okay guys court will be starting in a few minutes, we'll just have to wait and see how it plays out."

Larry goes to speak to the three star witnesses he has summoned to the proceedings today.

Brian and Justin go to talk to the gang until everyone else arrives for the case. Just as they start talking Brian sees something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see Mr. and Mrs. Peterson walking into the courtroom with what looks like their lawyer.

Brian nudges Justin and they both watch to see Mr. Peterson's reaction to the three women standing near the front of the room. They are surprised when he sees them and doesn't flinch or bat an eyelash. They don't know him very well but Brian thinks either there is something going on or Mr. Peterson has a really good poker face.

"Brian what do think is going on. He seems like he could care less that they are here; same with Lindsay's mom?"

"I don't have a fucking clue, but I know I have a bad feeling about it all."

Larry walks back over. "The Judge is coming in, so we need to get back to the table."

The judge sits down at the bench. "Hello folks, I am Judge Mitchell. Judge Cristina Perez had to leave town unexpectedly and I have been asked to take over this case. Both sides can present their case for custody. If this cannot be resolved in a civil manner the minor child will have to be placed with Child services until home studies can be done on both parties. I will warn you now that I do not tolerate outburst of any kind or underhanded tactics. If everyone understands we will proceed.

Both lawyers consent that they accept this so the judge moves on. "Is the minor child, Gus Peterson, here?"

"Larry rises and speaks. "It is actually Gus Kinney your honor and yes he is outside with his grandmother."

"Okay we had Peterson here so Marilyn can you make that change please?

Mr. Carnegie, your client is suing for custody of the child so please present your case."

"Thank you your honor. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson's daughter just passed away and they are concerned about the welfare of their grandson Gus. He is currently residing with his father and his father's homosexual lover."

Larry looks at Brian and whispers, "stay calm, I'll have my turn to correct him. This isn't a criminal proceeding so I can't object."

They resume listening to Mr. Carnegie. "The Peterson's don't think that their grandson should be exposed to such deviant behavior. They want to raise Gus themselves so that he can be raised a good traditional family. The Peterson's have more than enough financial means to support a child and plenty of room in their home. They have very good schools in their neighborhood. We have several character references to show that they are model citizens who support their community. We are also prepared to bring evidence as to why Mr. Kinney is not a fit guardian for the child."

"Thank you Mr. Carnegie, you can give the character references to the bailiff. Do you have any witnesses to present?"

"Yes your honor we do. In addition to the Petersons we have the minister from their church, some women that sit on a church committee with Mrs. Peterson, one of Mr. Peterson's partners at his investment firm and three of his employees."

Brian, Justin, Larry; Hell everyone on their side goes numb. It all starts to become clear. Somehow they got to the three women. No wonder Mr. Peterson looked so cocky when they got there. '_**SHIT**_' Brian thinks '_**we're screwed**_'.

Mr. Carnegie has each witness testify to the character of Mr. and Mrs. Peterson.

When it comes time for Mrs. Peterson to speak, she gets emotional. "I loved my daughter very much and I love my grandson too. I am very worried for his future if he is left with Brian. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to molest him. That what his kind does."

Justin grabs Brian hand and then strokes his back to keep him from exploding. Brian's face is getting redder by the minute.

"I don't even know why he is trying to keep Gus. He doesn't love him at all."

"How dare you say I don't love my son?" This was just too much for Brian to take.

"Mr. Kinney I will not warn you again that outbursts will not be tolerated in my courtroom. Mr. Jacobs I hope you can keep your client in control."

"Yes your honor."

Mrs. Peterson is finished and steps down. Mr. Carnegie now proceeds to talk about Brian. "Mr. Kinney has quite a reputation for having casual sexual encounters with hundreds of different men. He even owns a club that caters to men who engage in aberrant gay behaviors. This certainly is not a fit environment for a child to be raised in. He is also known to abuse recreational drugs and was once accused of molesting his own nephew."

"Mr. Carnegie I assume you have witnesses to back up these accusations."

Of course they didn't. No one in the gay community had the balls to say anything against the great Brian Kinney. They certainly couldn't go to Brian's mother. The Peterson's didn't want anyone else trying to take Gus away.

"At this time we don't have anyone that is willing to testify. I believe they are afraid of Mr. Kinney."

"I can't deal in what hypotheticals Mr. Carnegie. Mr. Jacobs you may present your case."

"Thank you your honor. We don't want to engage in blackballing like Mr. Carnegie. My clients; yes Mr. Kinney is not the only guardian here. Contrary to what they would like you to think, Mr. Kinney is in a monogamous relationship with his _husband _Justin Kinney. I know this court doesn't recognize their marriage, but they also are in a legally binding domestic partnership. Mr. Kinney would not be a single parent. He also has substantial financial means with which to care for his son. He is the owner of the premiere advertising agency here in Pittsburg, Kinnetics. This past winter he purchased a home just outside the city, where they plan to reside. Gus has already been enrolled in a very prestigious private school.

As to the accusations that Mr. Kinney would molest his son or ever molested his nephew, that is absurd. Homosexuality does not directly translate to pedophile. In his nephew's case it was proven that he lied about Mr. Kinney. I have a police officer here who handled the case and can testify to this fact.

Mr. Kinney does own a club in the mainly homosexual district known as Liberty Avenue. He does not run the club and has never and would never take his young son to this establishment.

Mr. Kinney has always financially supported his son and Lindsay Peterson named him along with his husband, in her will, as the person she wanted to raise her son. She also expressly stated that she wanted her parents not to have any contact with her son. Unlike Mr. Carnegie we have several people willing to testify that Lindsay's parents shunned her because of her own homosexual orientation. They wanted nothing to do with their daughter except to try and convince her to 'go straight' and let them help her raise her son. Lindsay said on numerous occasions that she wanted he son to have nothing to do with the Petersons.

Your honor, Mr. Kinney doesn't claim to be a saint. He engaged in things in his younger days, but gave up all of those things to enter into a loving and committed relationship with Justin Kinney. Justin has been in Gus' life since the day he was born and on Monday legally adopted Gus. They are a family even if it is not a conventional one. We strongly request that you allow them to retain custody of their son. Thank You."

"Mr. Kinney, would you like to say anything?"

"I certainly would. I don't care what Mrs. Peterson says. I love son more than anything in this world and he knows it. He is very happy with Justin and me. I would never in a million years do anything to hurt my son. You can ask anyone of the dozen people sitting behind us."

"Thank you Mr. Kinney. I would like to speak to the child now, in chambers, alone. Would someone please get him?"

Brian is worried, because if this judge is as much of a homophobe as Larry says she could put words into Gus' mouth and sabotage their whole case. He makes this assessment to Larry, who tells him there is no way around it. It wouldn't matter anyways because the court doesn't really hold to high the wants of a five year old.

Jennifer walks in with Gus. Justin tells him that he has to go talk to the judge in her office and to not be scared.

Inside the office the judge asks Gus to have a seat. "Hi Gus I'm Mrs. Mitchell, a judge. Do you know why we are here today?"

"Daddy just said that we had to come to court again. He said I might have to talk to you. I told him I don't like it here, but he and Daddy Justin told me not to be afraid. I'm being a big boy."

"That's good Gus. You're here because your grandparents would like for you to go and live with them."

"My grandma made me cookies. She sat with me outside until they said I had to talk to you."

"Not that grandma Gus; your grandma and grandpa Peterson."

"Who are they?"

"They were your mommy's parents. Don't you know them?"

"Do you mean the mean lady that hated my mommy? Mommies aren't supposed to hate their kids. My mommies loved me, just like my daddies do."

The judge is starting to get confused, so she takes Gus to the door of the courtroom and opens it just enough to point out the Petersons and goes back into the office.

"That's the lady that hated my mommy. We lived with her once and she wasn't nice to my mommy. I don't want to live with her. I want my daddy. Where's my daddy. I want my daddy."

Judge Mitchell can tell that Gus is getting upset and it is genuine. "It's okay Gus. You don't have to get upset. Your daddy is right outside in the courtroom. You love your daddy don't you Gus?"

"Un-huh, he loved my mommy. He came and got me after the car accident and took me home. He even bought me new clothes and a computer."

"How about your daddy's partner, do you love him?"

"I didn't know Daddy had a partner. Is it like Batman and Robin?"

"I mean Justin."

"Justin's not my daddy's partner. He's my other daddy. He loves me just as much as Daddy does. He colors with me and he's going to take me to school. He even let me have a chocolate milkshake with French fries at the diner where my grandma Debbie works. She's not the one who sat with me today. She got to go inside. She's Uncle Mikey's mommy, but she said I could be her grandson cause she's JR's grandma."

"Who's JR?"

"She's my sister, but she lives with Uncle Mikey and Uncle Ben. Daddy said I can see her whenever I want since we don't live in the same house anymore."

Judge Mitchell is starting to get a better understanding of the whole situation. She would be thoroughly disgusted if she didn't have this precious little boy sitting in front of her who seemed completely well adjusted.

"Gus, why don't we go back out and you can see your daddies, okay."

"Okay, don't tell daddy I got scared. I want to be a big boy."

They go back out into the courtroom and Gus runs over to Brian and Justin and gives them hugs. Then he lets Jennifer take him back outside.

"Okay, Mr. Carnegie do you think you can bring any witness who can support any of your claims against Mr. Kinney before I break to deliberate on the case." She is trying to give him any chance she can to prove that the homosexuals are unfit.

He wants to get Stockwell to testify, but his reputation was in the toilet after the whole scandal with Dumpster Boy so it wasn't an option.

"Not right now your honor, but I think our case still stands." He knows the judges reputation to so he thinks he has it in the bag.

"Okay court will recess for one hour while I deliberate. I suggest you take this time to have lunch and prepare yourselves for all possible outcomes." The gavel bangs.

"Let's go talk to Gus and get him out of here before the Petersons upset him again."

Larry has his assistant run across the street to get lunch for everyone while he takes everyone else back into the witness room.

Justin takes Gus' hand and he and Brian go to the back of the room to talk to him.

"Gus, what did the nice judge say to you?"

"She said the mean lady was my grandma again and that she wanted me to live with her."

Brian asks him what he said.

"I told her I didn't want to live the mean lady who hated my mommy. Then she said that Daddy Justin was your partner. I told her he wasn't your partner; that he's my daddy too. I think she thought you were super heroes. She was nice and said I could go back out and see you."

Brian seems relieved; so does Justin.

They all enjoy a nice lunch; trying not to think about what might happen when they go back into court.

After finishing lunch they all head back to the courtroom, once again leaving Gus and Jennifer outside.

When the judge re-enters the room, it is impossible to read her face. Brian is so nervous that Justin can feel his palm getting sweaty as he goes to hold it under the table.

"I have taken time to review both sides of this case. It is a very difficult decision to make. However seeing as how no real evidence could be presented to corroborate your claims Mr. Carnegie and the fact that Ms. Peterson did list Mr. Kinney and his partner in her will it makes it a little easier. For the time being custody of Gus Kinney will remain with his father. I will be turning the information over to the department of child services and they will make routine surprise home visits for at least a year to check on the wellbeing of the child. If anything questionable is brought to their attention we will address it at that time. This case is dismissed."

Brian looks at Justin and then at Larry. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"She certainly did, so why don't you go get your son and celebrate."

Brian turns back to Justin and pulls him close. No kissing, he and Justin just hug each other for what seems like an eternity. The usually un-flappable Brian Kinney has tears streaming down his face like he did when Justin got bashed, and when he thought he had lost him in the explosion at Babylon. But these were happy tears like the ones Brian tried so hard, to no avail, not to shed at their wedding.

They finally break away and Justin gives him a long tender kiss. Then everyone takes turn hugging the happy parents. They go outside the courtroom. Brian grabs Gus and spins him around.

This let's Jennifer know how it went. And she hugs her son.

"Let's go Sonny boy, we're going to have a party." They all walk out of the courthouse with smiles on their faces never taking the time to look back at the Petersons. As far as Brian is concerned they are going to be ancient history from now on.

**Stay tuned for the sequel "A Quest for Domestic Bliss". Please bear with me as it might take a little time to get it out to you.**


End file.
